Niezapomniane Święta
by Eledhil
Summary: Czyli Melvin's Coffee 3
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Livia  
><strong>Oryginał:<strong> Una Navidad para Recordar (link do strony autorki w Moich Ulubionych)  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Miss Black, Aevenien  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Gatunek: <strong>romans  
><strong>Zgoda: <strong>jest

**Niezapomniane Święta**

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

W eleganckiej jadalni dało się słyszeć jedynie dźwięki przewracania stron gazety i ostrożnego odstawiania filiżanek na spodki. Narcyza przyglądała się swojemu mężowi przez ponad dziesięć minut, w trakcie których co chwilę powtarzała sobie, że „to właśnie jest odpowiedni moment", po czym ostatecznie nic nie mówiła. W końcu jednak jej głos rozproszył spokojną ciszę poranka. Kobieta odezwała się tonem tak lekkim, jakby mówiła o pogodzie:

— Kochanie, wydaje mi się, że Draco od jakiegoś czasu z kimś mieszka.

Lucjusz oderwał wzrok od gazety i spojrzał na swoją żonę zaskoczony. I zaniepokojony.

— Od kiedy? — zapytał.

— Od kilku miesięcy. — Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. — Nie złość się, mój drogi. Wiesz, jaki jest Draco. Taki nieprzystępny…

Westchnienie Lucjusza zawisło gdzieś pomiędzy rezygnacją a oburzeniem. Natychmiast też pomyślał sobie, że jego dziedzic nareszcie wykazuje oznaki rozsądku. Może to byłby odpowiedni moment, żeby przekonać go, by porzucił tę kiepską posadę w ministerstwie, a zamiast tego zajął się interesami rodzinnymi. No, ostatecznie to nie była jednak taka zła wiadomość.

— Znamy ją? — zapytał. Tym razem nadeszła kolej Narcyzy na westchnięcie. Cichutkie, jak na damę przystało. — No więc? — dopytywał Lucjusz, widząc, że odpowiedź się opóźnia.

Narcyza posłała mu czarujący uśmiech, który miał rozbroić ukochanego męża. Uśmiech, za którym Lucjusz tak bardzo wcześniej tęsknił.

— To nie żadna ona, mój drogi. To on — powiedziała, całkowicie skoncentrowana na swojej sałatce owocowej.

Lucjusz zmierzył ją zdumionym spojrzeniem, jakby właśnie przemówiła w obcym języku.

— Słucham?

Narcyza westchnęła ponownie i tak dobrała słowa, by nie pozostawić miejsca na żadne wątpliwości.

— Nasz syn dzieli mieszkanie i łóżko z mężczyzną, Lucjuszu.

W pierwszym momencie były śmierciożerca nie powiedział nic. Ograniczył się do przymknięcia powiek i zaciśnięcia zębów, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało walkę z samym sobą. Przy kącikach ust pojawiły się zmarszczki, które — w jego wieku pięćdziesięciu dwóch lat — z pewnością nie powinny być tak głębokie. Włosy, niegdyś tak srebrne, że prawie białe, zostawiły daleko za sobą słowo „prawie", by spokojnie przemienić się w śnieżną, spływającą na ramiona kaskadę. Spojrzenie jednakże wciąż zachowało dawny chłód, a nawet jeszcze bardziej zlodowaciało pod wpływem drażliwej natury, mogąc teraz przerazić najśmielszego wojownika.

— Insynuujesz, że Draco woli mężczyzn? — zapytał Lucjusz przez zaciśnięte gardło, tak że każde słowo musiało praktycznie błagać o pozwolenie wydostania się na zewnątrz.

— Dokładnie tak — oświadczyła Narcyza.

Mężczyzna zmiął w dłoni delikatną serwetkę, a jego spojrzenie twardniało o wiele szybciej, niż życzyłaby sobie tego Narcyza. Przed laty, zanim jeszcze ich życie tak bardzo się zmieniło i zanim Azkaban odarł go z dumy (choć nie na tyle, by nie mógł przed siebie patrzeć), Lucjusz Malfoy zerwałby się od stołu i wyszedł na poszukiwanie syna. Zrobiłby to, aby — w ojcowskim geście — pomóc mu uznać swój błąd, grożąc wciśnięciem własnej laski w ten niegodny nazwania otwór, by chłopak zrozumiał, że służy on do wciskania do niego rzeczy zgoła odmiennych. Potem zająłby się tym, kto odważył się sprowadzić Draco na tę pełną zgorszenia ścieżkę. Ale czasy się zmieniły, a tolerancja była jedną z lekcji, które kosztowały Lucjusza wolność, miłość własną i poczucie godności.

— I mówisz to tak spokojnie… — powiedział z wyrzutem cichym tonem. Zbyt cichym.

Narcyza zacisnęła usta, po blackowemu czerwieniąc się od czubka głowy po końce paznokci. Te jednak nie stały się przez to mniej ostre. Była gotowa walczyć, tak jak nie robiła tego od lat. Dla Draco, tylko dla niego. Gdy chodziło o Draco, potrafiła zapomnieć o dumie. I chociaż teraz nie wiązała jej żadna Przysięga Wieczysta — niech Merlin ma Severusa w swojej opiece — zrobi wszystko, by jej mąż zaakceptował partnera, którego wybrał sobie jej syn. I nie chodziło o to, że Narcyza nie kochała Lucjusza. Błogosławiona Kirke, ona znała jej serce. Ale rodzina Malfoyów wycierpiała już zbyt wiele z powodu błędnych decyzji, fałszywych przysiąg i opierania się na ideałach, które — ostatecznie — wcale nie były tak popularne, jak wcześniej sądziła. A teraz, mimo że wcale jej nie szukała ani nie oczekiwała, okazja do powetowania sobie strat sama zapukała do ich drzwi. I Narcyza nie miała zamiaru uciekać, na honor krwi całego rodu.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam Draco tak szczęśliwego, Lucjuszu — zapewniła. — A czyż nie o to właśnie chodzi? Aby nasz syn znalazł kogoś, kto uczyni go szczęśliwym?

Oczy Lucjusza zdawały się przewiercać ją, jakby przemieniły się w dwa kawałki zimnego, twardego metalu. Minęło jednak już zbyt wiele lat, by udało mu się sprawić, żeby poczuła się złapana w pułapkę. A już na pewno zbyt wiele, aby była przerażona.

— Nie zauważyłeś, jaki wydawał się być spokojny i zadowolony przez ostatnie miesiące? — naciskała. — Poza tym, z tego co zdążyłam zaobserwować, ten chłopak ma dobrą pozycję społeczną. Prowadzi własny interes, co pozwala mu na niezależne życie na poziomie. Nie mówiąc już o godnych uwagi korzeniach.

Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na kilkusekundowe westchnienie. Zdawało się, że jego syn przynajmniej nie trafił na żadnego łowcę posagów.

— Może i nie jest czystej krwi… — W tym momencie coś zacisnęło się w piersi mężczyzny. — Jego dziadkowie ze strony matki to mugole. Ale jego ojciec należał do starożytnego rodu, takiego jak nasz.

— Mieszaniec! — wymruczał Lucjusz z pogardą. Pogardą, którą teraz (tak na wszelki wypadek) okazywał tylko, gdy był w domu, a drzwi były zamknięte.

Narcyza kontynuowała, nie pozwalając sobie na stracenie ducha.

— Uwierz, że mimo to chłopak cieszy się dużym szacunkiem naszego społeczeństwa. I jest w stanie zapewnić Draco pozycję, na którą zasługuje. Taką, jakiej my nie możemy mu zapewnić, Lucjuszu — przypomniała z ciężkim sercem.

Obserwowała, jak Lucjusz prowadzi walkę ze sobą samym. Zmagały się w nim frustracja z powodu faktu, że linia rodu prawdopodobnie zakończy się na Draco, i pociecha, że społeczność czarodziejów znów umieści jego syna na miejscu, na które zasługuje. Narcyza aż za dobrze znała nienawiść Lucjusza do pozycji, na jakiej znajdowali się teraz, po wojnie. Ona czuła to samo. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że ona potrafiła się przystosować, że umiała zapanować nad własnymi uczuciami, gdy życie ciskało kłody na jej drogę. Była w tym o wiele lepsza niż Lucjusz. Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, kiedy jej mąż odniósł porażkę podczas misji zdobycia dla Voldemorta przepowiedni. Od tamtego czasu zaczął tracić siły i pozycję między swoimi, szczególnie przed Czarnym Panem. A chociaż w czasie ostatnich podrygów wojny, dzięki sprytowi Narcyzy, udało im się odłączyć od mrocznej bandy, aby chronić przyszłość ich syna, nic nie było w stanie uwolnić Lucjusza od tak trudnego do odrzucenia poczucia upokorzenia i kompletnego upadku po tych sześciu latach w Azkabanie i społecznym wygnaniu.

— Powiedz przynajmniej, że to Draco zawsze jest na górze — odezwał się w końcu Lucjusz przez ściśnięte gardło.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego cierpliwie.

— Jak zapewne rozumiesz, matka nie rozmawia ze swoim synem na takie tematy — odparła, nieco zaniepokojona tak obcesowym pytaniem ze strony męża.

Na kilka następnych minut oboje na powrót zajęli się swoim śniadaniem, w kompletnej ciszy, jakby ta rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Lucjusz wrócił do wertowania „Proroka", tym razem jednak nie czytając ani linijki. Narcyza natomiast czekała na [i]_to[/i] _pytanie. To, które zostało zadane jeden tost później.

— Więc, kiedy go poznam? — Lucjusz obrócił stronę, nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety, pewny, że skoro Narcyza zdecydowała się zacząć tę rozmowę, nieuchronnie przyjdzie mu poznać odpowiedź.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

— Pomyślałam, że może moglibyśmy zaprosić go na Boże Narodzenie, kochanie — odparła słodkim głosem.

I niech wszyscy święci magowie zlitują się w tym dniu nad jej rodziną.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco przeciągnął się pod wygrzaną pościelą i leniwie otworzył oczy. Aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy docierający przez otwarte drzwi uderzył w jego nozdrza. Podniósł się powoli i znów się przeciągnął, pozbywając się resztek panującego nad nim snu. Uśmiech, który w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy praktycznie nie opuszczał jego twarzy, natychmiast na powrót się na niej pojawił. Uśmiech ten miał nawet imię: Harry. W końcu wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, ruszając do łazienki, by zażyć przyjemnej kąpieli. Zmysł powonienia, który pozwolił mu wyczuć wspaniały aromat kawy, mówił teraz, że z jego własnego ciała wydobywa się zapach potu i seksu, które o tak wczesnej godzinie wcale nie wydawały się pociągające.

Kwadrans później wszedł do kuchni, gotowy znów zająć się tymi ustami, które ostatniej nocy, między jękami i westchnieniami, zawładnęły jego własnymi wargami. Maisie, kotka Harry'ego, leniwie otworzyła oczy, wyczuwając obecność Ślizgona, i zaczęła irytująco miauczeć ze swojego koszyka. Draco i Maisie nie przepadali za sobą. Draco nigdy nie przebaczył jej, że wyłożyła sobie koszyk pierwszym prezentem, jaki Harry od niego dostał. Ona natomiast miała zwyczaj miauczeć z zazdrości za każdym razem, gdy jej pan trawił czas na okazywanie zainteresowania tej bezbarwnej, antypatycznej ludzkiej istocie. Ale po trudnym początku, kiedy to Harry wprowadził się do niego razem ze swoją nieprzewidywalną maskotką, między Draco i zwierzakiem został zawarty pewnego rodzaju pakt o nieagresji. Maisie go nie drapała ani nie załatwiała się do jego butów, Draco natomiast nie urządzał jej kąpieli z litrami lodowatej wody ani nie próbował skwasić jej mleka. Rzuciwszy ostatnie pełne niechęci spojrzenie na kota, skierował się w stronę Harry'ego, który właśnie nalewał kawy do filiżanek, i otoczył go ramionami. Gryfon odchylił nieco głowę, by otrzymać pocałunek na dzień dobry.

— Mmm… — mruknął. — Czyżbyś przyrósł do łóżka?

— Wymęczyłeś mnie… — warknął Draco, częstując się kuszącym płatkiem ucha swojego partnera. — Myślałem, że dziś rano idziemy do Melvina — powiedział, pozwalając, by jego zdobycz wymknęła się w stronę jednego z dwóch krzeseł stojących przy kuchennym stole.

— Wiem. Ale obudziłem się wcześniej.

Draco uniósł brew, siadając naprzeciwko.

— Nie postarałem się wystarczająco wczorajszej nocy? — zapytał z ironią.

— Ależ skąd! Nie widzisz, że nie mogę siedzieć prosto?

Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały kpiąco, podczas gdy on sam kiwał się teatralnie na lewej krawędzi krzesła.

— Zdaje się, że ktoś tu obudził się w nastroju do żartów, hmm?

Harry posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech, a Draco natomiast pomyślał, że byłby idiotą, gdyby nie skorzystał z tego zadowolenia i nie poddał Harry'emu pewnej myśli, która krążyła mu po głowie od kilku dni, ale nie wiedział, jak ją przekazać. A Boże Narodzenie stało już prawie za progiem.

— Niedługo Boże Narodzenie… — westchnął. — Nie chciałbyś kupić drzewka?

Harry prychnął na dźwięk szyderczego tonu, jakim wypowiedziane zostało słowo „drzewko". Przez ostatni tydzień upierał się, że powinni pójść poszukać świątecznej choinki, ale Draco wciąż go wyśmiewał, twierdząc, że lepiej będzie ozdobić w odpowiedni sposób samego Harry'ego.

— Nie złość się. Ja też lubię choinki, ozdabianie ich i te rzeczy…

Deklaracja była tylko po części prawdziwa, bo Draco w całym swoim życiu nie powiesił na drzewku ani jednej bombki. W przeciwieństwie do skrzatów domowych pracujących w ich dworze. I po podejrzanym spojrzeniu Harry'ego Draco zorientował się, że jego chłopak myśli dokładnie o tym samym.

— U nas w domu, w salonie zawsze stoi wielka jodła. Tuż obok kominka. Powinieneś to zobaczyć, Harry! — Uśmiechnął się radośnie. — Jest ogromna! — I zobrazował swoje słowa, rozkładając ramiona tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie. — Różnokolorowe bombki, girlandy, szklane figurki…

Harry znów się uśmiechnął, z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Brzmi fantastycznie — powiedział.

Draco zachęcony tymi słowami, podrzucił jeszcze bardziej kwiecisty opis.

— I małe elfy latające z gałązki na gałązkę, rozświetlając figurki i sprawiając, że zaczynają igrać na nich kolorowe tęcze — kontynuował, zdumiewając się własnym entuzjazmem. — Ach, i zapomniałem wspomnieć o maleńkich aniołkach, tak zaczarowanych, żeby śpiewały kolędy głosami Wiedeńskiego Chóru Chłopięcego. Tego czarodziejskiego, oczywiście — dodał dla jasności. Harry przewrócił oczami, rozbawiony nieoczekiwanym wybuchem miłości do Bożego Narodzenia w wykonaniu Draco. — …i tak sobie pomyślałem, że na pewno chciałbyś to zobaczyć w tym roku na własne oczy.

W tym momencie uśmiech zniknął z ust Harry'ego.

— I kto tu obudził się w nastroju do żartów, co? — zironizował.

Wstał od stołu i odniósł pustą już filiżankę do zlewu. Maisie zrobiła rundkę wokół jego nóg, podlizując się, jakby chciała powiedzieć Draco, żeby przestał pakować się w kłopoty.

— Harry… — odezwał się Draco, jednocześnie posyłając kotu nienawistne spojrzenie.

— Twój ojciec i ja w jednym pomieszczeniu. Za cholerę, Draco — uciął Harry nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, oschłym tonem. — Ale rozumiem, że chcesz spędzić święta ze swoją rodziną. Nie martw się, ja pójdę do Weasleyów, jak zawsze. Ale spędzimy razem Nowy Rok, dobrze?

A jako że Harry miał bogatą wyobraźnię, z łatwością zwizualizował sobie w tym momencie takie samo spojrzenie jak to Draco u mężczyzny znajdującego się jakieś sto mil dalej.

— Czy dobrze? Nie, nie dobrze, Harry.

Nie żeby Draco nie spodziewał się odmowy. Był na nią przygotowany. Ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego w takim razie jej otrzymanie dotknęło go mocniej, niż sobie wyobrażał. Oczywiście, w końcu Harry odtrącał jego rodzinę, nie dając sobie możliwości poznania jej naprawdę. Takiej samej możliwości, jaką oni dwaj dali sobie pomimo tego, co było w przeszłości. Najwyraźniej był zbyt naiwny.

Harry, zorientowawszy się, że odezwał się zbyt ostro, próbował jakoś załagodzić sprawę.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham. — Czule dotknął bladego policzka gestem, od którego w innych okolicznościach Draco by się roztopił. — Ale siedzenie w Boże Narodzenie przy jednym stole z twoim ojcem mnie przerasta. Przykro mi.

Twarz Draco znów przybrała pełen wyższości wyraz, a Harry zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się wymazać tych słów ani pieszczotami, ani pocałunkami. Ale jakiej, do diabła, odpowiedzi oczekiwał?

— Mnie by nawet nie przyszło do głowy zmuszać cię do zjedzenia kolacji z Weasleyami! — Zaczął się bronić przed kamiennym milczeniem swojego chłopaka.

Draco opuścił kuchnię, a Harry poszedł za nim, nie mając pojęcia, jak rozwiązać ten konflikt. Nawet w nagłym napadzie majaków Draco nie przyszłoby normalnie do głowy, by zaprosić go do dworu na święta. On nigdy nie mówił o swoich rodzicach. Ograniczał się do znikania co niedzielę, by zjeść z nimi obiad. Harry zresztą też wykorzystywał niektóre soboty, by odwiedzić Weasleyów. A Draco nie pytał.

Harry też nie. To była taka milcząca umowa, którą obaj do tej pory szanowali.

Draco, już w płaszczu, otworzył drzwi balkonowe, by odebrać dzisiejszy egzemplarz „Proroka", każdego ranka dostarczanego im przez sowy.

— Spóźnimy się — powiedział później, spoglądając na zegarek. — Idziemy?

Harry skinął głową bez słowa, również zdejmując z wieszaka kurtkę. Potem pozwolił, by Draco objął go ramionami, by mogli razem teleportować się na stację Liverpool Street. Jak każdego ranka, szli ramię w ramię, trzymając się za ręce. Szli w krepującym milczeniu w stronę kawiarni Melvina, aż w końcu dotarli do skrzyżowania, przy którym zwykle się rozstawali. Draco kierował się do Dziurawego Kotła, skąd kominkiem dostawał się do ministerstwa, a Harry do swojej akademii.

— Wpaść po ciebie do ministerstwa? — zapytał Harry, starając się powiedzieć to normalnym tonem i uśmiechając się słabo.

— Nie. — Draco musnął jego usta szybko, mechanicznie. — Mam sporo pracy. Spotkamy się w domu.

— W porządku.

Harry patrzył, jak Draco znika za rogiem, nie oglądając się za siebie ani nie posyłając mu ostatniego uśmiechu, jak to zwykle robił. Zranił go. I żałował tego. Ale mimo wszystko nie był gotowy na spotkanie przy jednym stole z człowiekiem, który zajmował poczesne miejsce w jego koszmarach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Bycie _persona non grata_ w ministerstwie, w połączeniu z cichym wykluczeniem społecznym, które spotkało zarówno jego, jak i Narcyzę, spowodowało, że Lucjusz zaczął koncentrować się wyłącznie na swojej rodzinie i jej interesach. Większość rodzinnego biznesu związana była z firmami zagranicznymi, które nie miały zbyt dużego pojęcia o jego przeszłości i dlatego też były mniej niechętne do współpracy. Gdyby nie to wymuszone, niemal pełne wycofanie się z życia towarzyskiego, głowa rodu Malfoyów prawdopodobnie o wiele wcześniej dowiedziałaby się, że tajemniczym partnerem jej syna był Harry Potter. I zapewne dzięki temu Lucjusz o wiele wcześniej przeżyłby atak wściekłej furii.

Teraz jednak, gdy niedzielny obiad jawił mu się już jako całkowicie zrujnowany, a szczątki kielicha pokrywały obrus, Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na ujawnienie tego aspektu swojego charakteru, który zazwyczaj głęboko ukrywał. Jego władczość i chłód gdzieś się ulotniły, a włoskie buty za trzysta galeonów wydawały stukot rozbrzmiewający wściekłym echem przy każdej pojedynczej konfrontacji z bardzo drogimi marmurowymi płytami. Jego syn, niewzruszony, godny dziedzic straconej zimnej krwi ojcowskiej, naprężał każdy muskuł w swoim ciele i zaciskał szczęki tak mocno, by z ust nie wydobyły mu się słowa, które w tej właśnie chwili walczyły o prawo wydostania się na wolność.

— Czy ty masz jakiś kryzys? Przechodzisz przez fazę dezorientacji, jakiś młodzieńczy bunt? A może po prostu starasz się wykończyć własnego ojca? Zresztą to akurat w twoim wieku powinieneś już mieć za sobą — ironizował Lucjusz. — Świetnie! Oczywiście, mogę to zrozumieć. Ostatecznie okres młodości nie był dla ciebie łatwy.

— Uspokój się, Lucjuszu — prosiła Narcyza, o wiele bardziej zaniepokojona milczeniem syna niż ciemnofioletową żyłą, która pojawiła się na skroni męża.

Lucjusz posłał jej jedynie gniewne spojrzenie. Był oburzony, że żona tak długi czas ukrywała przed nim skłonności Draco. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że letnie wizyty Blaise'a Zabiniego, już po zakończeniu szkoły, nie były jedynie pretekstem do powtórki materiału z eliksirów czy pogrania w quidditcha w ogrodzie. Wciąż przemierzał jadalnię długimi, sztywnymi krokami, z tym surowym, niezmiennym wyrazem twarzy niekwestionowanego śmierciożercy.

— Bo jeśli o to chodzi, to w porządku! Ale chyba możesz już skończyć ten etap eksperymentowania. Najwyższy czas, żebyś znów był normalny i wykazał się rozsądkiem, Draco. Tak jak ja i matka cię wychowaliśmy. I przestań nas zawstydzać!

Przez kilka sekund wydawało się, że Lucjusz się uspokoił, a nawet miał zamiar wrócić na swoje miejsce przy stole. Zaraz jednak odwrócił się gwałtownie i oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał palcem swojego dziedzica.

— Czy to musiał być akurat przeklęty Potter? — ryknął. — Spośród wszystkich czarodziejów tego świata właśnie Potter! Na jaja Merlina!

— Lucjuszu!

W porównaniu do okrzyku Narcyzy, głos Draco zabrzmiał irytująco beznamiętnie.

— Po prostu tak się stało — stwierdził.

— Po prostu tak się stało — powtórzył Lucjusz, waląc pięścią tuż obok talerza swojego syna, który cisnął serwetkę na stół i wstał.

Szarość oczu ich obu, ołowiana i ciężka, spotkała się na tej samej wysokości.

— Zaakceptuj to, ojcze. Nie doczekasz się ślubu z żadną panienką z dobrej rodziny. Zakładając, że została jeszcze jakaś gotowa to zrobić. Nie będzie wielkiego przyjęcia zaręczynowego ani równie bufoniastego ślubu. Ani też rodziny i przyjaciół do zaproszenia. A wiesz dlaczego? — Zbliżył niespotykanie zaczerwienioną twarz do twarzy ojca, aż ich nosy prawie się zetknęły. — Bo wszyscy są martwi albo siedzą w Azkabanie. A jeśli już ktoś został na wolności, ty nim gardzisz, bo nie ma niczego. Więc on również nie przyjdzie!

Draco ochrypł w trakcie swojej przemowy, ale kiedy znów zaczął wylewać z siebie obelgi, zanim Lucjusz w ogóle zdążył zareagować, odzyskał ten wyuczony, twardy ton, w którym kiedyś słychać było także podziw dla swojego rodziciela.

— Powiem ci coś, ojcze. Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się przeżyć na szóstym roku. Ale jednak się udało. Nigdy nie myślałem, że dowiem się, jak to jest — łagodnie mówiąc — narobić w spodnie. I uwierz mi, tego również się dowiedziałem, gdy nasz _oświecony_ został tutaj zaproszony. Nie miałem żadnej nadziei na wyjście z tego z życiem. Ale jednak żyję.

Draco nabrał powietrza, by móc kontynuować swoją przemowę, nieco przyduszony prędkością, z jaką wypowiadał słowa, nie będąc w stanie ich zatrzymać. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że oczy matki zaczęły wilgotnieć.

— Skończyłem szkołę z najlepszymi ocenami, udając, że tabliczka z tytułem przeklętego syna śmierciożercy wisząca na moich plecach nie istnieje. Pojawiłem się na rozmowie o pracę, którą ty pogardzasz z całego serca, bo wiedziałem, że ją dostanę. — Tym razem to pięść Draco uderzyła w stół z wściekłością i z całą mocą, uwalniając powstrzymywaną przez długi czas złość. — Sprawiłem, że musieli mi ją dać, ojcze! Bo jestem cholernie dobry i nikt mi tego nie zabroni!

Wiszący na ścianie zegar dziadka Abraxasa wybił drugą po południu, wyznaczając tym samym nieoczekiwane zawieszenie broni, które odrobinę rozładowało ciężką od emocji atmosferę wiszącą w powietrzu. Na kilka nieskończenie długich sekund w jadalni zapadła cisza, okazyjnie przerywana przez szloch Narcyzy. Lucjusz wrócił do swojego krzesła i opadł na nie ciężko, czując niespodziewaną, dziwną gulę w gardle. Draco wciąż stał, wpatrując się w ojca pałającymi oczyma. Jego twarz wyrażała wściekłe uniesienie, a pięści nadal zaciśnięte były na stole.

— Jest jeszcze coś, czego nie spodziewałem się osiągnąć, ojcze. — Lucjusz powoli podniósł wzrok, jak ktoś, kto arogancko stara się ukryć własne wahanie. — Nie sądziłem, że znajdę kogoś, kto będzie w stanie mnie pokochać, pomimo tego, kim jestem. A jednak znalazłem kogoś takiego. Czy takie ważne są jego płeć i nazwisko?

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Draco wypuścił wstrzymywane do tej pory powietrze, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie.

— Nie martw się, Harry i tak nie przyjdzie. A wiedząc, co myślisz, zdaje się, że ja również.

Ucałował matkę i szybkim krokiem opuścił jadalnię, nie odwracając się za siebie. Narcyza obróciła się w stronę męża z zaszklonymi oczyma, drżąc z oburzenia.

— Napraw to, Lucjuszu Malfoyu! Albo przysięgam ci, że skończysz, twierdząc, iż Azkaban był naprawdę przyjemnym miejscem!

Po tych słowach ona również wyszła z pokoju. Jej nerwowe, szybkie kroki rozbrzmiały w korytarzu, tak jak wcześniej kroki Draco.

— Draco, synu, poczekaj… — Młodzieniec zatrzymał się, pozwalając, by matka do niego podeszła. — Nie bierz tego do siebie, Draco, proszę — błagała, chwytając go za szatę. — Twój ojciec też wiele przeszedł. Tamte czasy były ciężkie dla nas wszystkich.

Lodowate spojrzenie Draco, identyczne ze spojrzeniem mężczyzny, który został w jadalni, prawie natychmiast złagodniało. Chłopak jedynie mlasnął językiem w geście bezradności, nie będąc w stanie zwrócić przeciwko matce złości, rozczarowania i żalu, jakie się w nim kłębiły.

— Co to znaczy, że Harry nie przyjdzie? — zapytała chwilę później Narcyza. — Rozmawiałeś z nim? Podał jakiś powód?

— Powód? — Draco spojrzał na matkę z niedowierzaniem. — A o który konkretnie pytasz? — zapytał z ironią. — O to, że ojciec zaatakował go, gdy Harry uwolnił naszego skrzata? O to, że wcisnął przeklęty pamiętnik młodej Weasleyównie, w wyniku czego ogromny bazyliszek prawie go zabił? A może o to, że ojciec był jednym z tych rozbawionych widzów spektaklu na cmentarzu, wyczekujących, aż Czarny Pan trafi Harry'ego _Avadą_? No, chyba że wolisz posłuchać o tym bezsensownym wypadzie do Departamentu Tajemnic, po którym popadliśmy w niełaskę?

Błękitne oczy Narcyzy wpatrywały się w Draco, wciąż jeszcze wilgotne, ale też o wiele więcej rozumiejące, niezdolne do odparcia jego słów. Po spędzeniu tygodni na rozważaniu wszystkich za i przeciw dotyczących tej rozmowy, ani Narcyza, ani Draco niestety nie omylili się co do przewidywanych reakcji ojca i syna podczas tej konfrontacji.

— Merlinie święty, matko! Harry też nie chce nawet słyszeć o zajęciu miejsca przy jednym stole z ojcem. A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Że nie mogę go za to winić! A jednocześnie przeraża mnie, że Harry nie chce nawet o tym pomyśleć. — Draco potrząsnął głową ze złością. — Jaka czeka nas przyszłość? Spędzanie osobno świąt i urodzin? Mam poświęcać każdą niedzielę na zjedzenie obiadu z wami i pozwalać, by on znikał na tych śmiesznych imprezach u Weasleyów…

Narcyza objęła syna, a on — po kilku sekundach opierania się — w końcu pozwolił sobie na zanurzenie się w ramionach matki, jak robił to już tyle razy.

— Co mam robić, matko? — wyszeptał, ukrywając twarz w delikatnym, ale jednak silnym ramieniu. — Kocham go. Kocham go tak bardzo, że chyba oszaleję.

— Nie martw się, kochanie — pocieszała go Narcyza. — Czas leczy wszystkie rany. Może po prostu jest jeszcze za wcześnie — wyszeptała. — Ale, Draco, ojciec cię kocha. Pomimo tego steku bzdur, jaki z siebie wyrzucił. — Pogładziła z czułością włosy Draco. — Nie byłabym w stanie ukrywać cię wiecznie, ojciec w końcu i tak by się dowiedział. I jestem pewna, że to sobie przemyśli i skończy z takim zachowaniem. A jeśli Harry kocha cię równie mocno, jak ty jego — i oby tak było! — on też się zmieni. Zobaczysz. Po prostu obaj potrzebują więcej czasu, niż nasza cierpliwość jest w stanie znieść.

Draco uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Niech cię Merlin wysłucha, matko.

**ooOooOoo**

Dwa tygodnie przed świętami Londyn już przypominał miejsce uwielbienia konsumpcjonizmu działającego na najwyższych obrotach, wywrócone do góry nogami przez szał zakupów, prezentów i pomniejszych imprez, od których nikt nie uciekał, bez względu na przekonania religijne. Chłodne noce spędzane na spacerach i zakupach stały się o wiele znośniejsze dzięki świątecznemu nastrojowi. Harrods, ozdobiony różnokolorowymi lampkami, uczynił zadość tradycji oferowania każdemu klientowi kieliszka szampana i rozsyłając do każdego swojego sklepu tabliczki czekolady. Można było spacerować po Regent Street i Oxford Street, słuchając jednocześnie koncertów i dźwięków dzwonów wygrywających kolędy w rytm mrugających lampek. Covent Garden, serce Londynu, nocą zmieniał się w miejsce równie magiczne, co sama Pokątna. Tradycyjnie wspaniałe drzewko bożonarodzeniowe na Trafalgar Square rozbłysło szóstego grudnia i teraz każdej nocy pod jego gałęziami odbywały się świąteczne koncerty.

Przyciśnięci do siebie Harry i Draco stali właśnie w tym najbardziej znanym miejscu w Londynie, wsłuchani w dźwięki _Gloria In Excelsis Deo_ Vivaldiego wygrywanej przez siedzącą przed choinką orkiestrę. Harry, opatulony szalikiem po czubek nosa i w skórzanej czapie — tak, wraz z nadejściem zimy Draco podarował mu jeszcze jedną — naciągniętej najgłębiej jak się dało, stał z rękami w kieszeniach. W Londynie śnieg padał rzadko, ale za to mróz potrafił wymrozić z głowy wszystkie myśli. Chociaż akurat myśli Harry'ego miały sporą temperaturę. Jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się z umysłu pewnej notatki, którą tego ranka otrzymał w akademii. Mimo że wciąż pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach, zauważył, że Draco przysunął się do niego bliżej. Harry nieświadomie objął go mocniej.

— Chcesz już iść? — wyszeptał Draco tuż przy jego uchu, tak że na chwilę ciepły oddech owionął zmarznięty policzek Harry'ego.

Harry zaprzeczył zdecydowanie. Wiedział, że Draco bardzo lubił taką muzykę i że, pomimo zimna, rozkoszował się tym momentem. Poza tym czuł się winny po tym, jak mu odmówił w kwestii świąt u jego rodziców, dlatego też starał się sprawiać mu przyjemność, kiedy tylko mógł.

— Zjemy kolację u Thistle'a? — szepnął znów Draco.

— Jeśli chcesz — przytaknął Harry.

W końcu ostatnia nuta _Glorii_ przebrzmiała i publiczność zaczęła entuzjastycznie klaskać, przy okazji rozgrzewając sobie dłonie. Następną kompozycją, jaką wykonywała orkiestra, był _Mesjasz_ Händela i Harry znów pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Nie wspomniał Draco o notatce, którą otrzymał, i bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru zrobić tego teraz. Nie, dopóki nie dowie się, co knuje Lucjusz Malfoy.

**ooOooOoo**

Jego żona z pewnością o wiele bardziej doceniłaby kompozycje, które w tym momencie wykonywała mugolska orkiestra. Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie grali. Rozpoznał tylko _Bożonarodzeniowe Oratorium _Bacha. Zresztą i tak go to nie interesowało. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślał, to by nie stracić z oczu pary, która — kompletnie nieświadoma jego obecności — słuchała koncertu kilka metrów dalej. To już trzecia noc z rzędu, kiedy ich śledził. Lucjusz, pomimo swojego chłodnego usposobienia i opanowania, które towarzyszyło mu przez większość czasu, pod wieloma względami był bardzo porywczy. Czasami potrafił całkowicie stracić nerwy. Tyle że wrażliwość nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, a jedno słowo potrafiło go przyprawić o palpitacje serca. Ale w końcu sześć lat spędzonych na dwunastu metrach kwadratowych to całkiem sporo czasu na refleksje.

Tamta niedziela naznaczyła Lucjusza w sposób, jakiego się nie spodziewał. Nie był to znak widzialny, taki jak ten, który odznaczał się na jego skórze, niemożliwy do usunięcia. Ale też bolał. Nie tak, jak ogień, który sparzył jego ramię, ani jak Cruciatus Czarnego Pana. Był raczej jak nieprzerwany, niekończący się niepokój. Ciągły ucisk w piersi. Dziwne kłucie, które powodowało, że czuł, jakby ktoś zgniatał mu serce. Lucjusz postrzegał wszystkie wydarzenia, jakie wstrząsnęły jego życiem, jako osobiste zniewagi, które oczywiście miały wpływ na całą jego rodzinę, ale obracały się przeciwko niemu samemu. To on był tym, który na własnej skórze odczuł porażkę, upadek, pokonanie przez przeciwnika. To on musiał pochylić głowę, schować dumę do kieszeni i zaakceptować wyrok sześciu haniebnych lat w Azkabanie, on — jako najgorszy ze wszystkich. A jako głowa rodziny, wziął też na siebie całą hańbę i zniesławienie, jakim zostało skażone ich nazwisko. Jednak gdy tak rozpaczał i lizał rany, nie widział ran własnego syna. Dopóki ten nie stanął dokładnie przed nim.

A teraz czuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu. Po etapie zaskoczenia, zaprzeczenia, wściekłości i, ostatecznie, poddaniu się rezygnacji, teraz walczyło w nim to, co jego czysta krew — obciążona zasadami i uprzedzeniami — uważała za słuszne, i to, czego jego syn _naprawdę_ potrzebował. Nadmiar negatywnych uczuć, jakich doznał tamtej niedzieli, pozostawił w ustach Lucjusza gorzki posmak. I jeszcze ten cichy smutek widoczny w oczach Narcyzy… ranił jego duszę. Teraz Lucjusz patrzył, jak Draco pochyla się do swojego towarzysza, szepcząc mu coś do ucha, i jak ten przytakuje z uśmiechem na ustach. Patrzył, jak Potter odwraca twarz, szukając ust, które natychmiast wyszły mu na spotkanie. Spojrzał prawie z uznaniem na pełen satysfakcji wyraz twarzy Draco, gdy na powrót skupił swoją uwagę na koncercie, ani na moment nie rozluźniając uścisku, w jakim trzymał przytulonego do niego Pottera. Może Narcyza miała rację. Oczy jego syna jeszcze nigdy nie były tak ożywione, tak uśmiechnięte. A jego twarz tak spokojna.

Lucjusz przypomniał sobie, jak ponury był Draco, gdy spotkali się po jego wyjściu z Azkabanu. Pod oczami chłopaka widniały wtedy sine podkowy, zaciemniając jeszcze wystraszone spojrzenie. Draco był wtedy bardzo szczupły, a Narcyza powiedziała kiedyś, że cierpiał też na bezsenność. W tym momencie wspomnienia, które Lucjusz ukrył za własnymi obawami, wypłynęły na powierzchnię i sprawiły, że coś przekręciło się w jego żołądku, w jego wątrobie, w sercu i każdym wystarczająco czułym organie, rozprzestrzeniając się boleśnie po całym ciele.

— _Panie..._

_W głosie Lucjusza brzmiała rozpacz. Mężczyzna mówił chrapliwie, siedząc w ciemnym rogu pokoju, wciąż mając na sobie ślady kary, jaką otrzymał po tym, jak pozwolił swojemu synowi uciec. Jedna powieka była zamknięta z powodu wielkiej opuchlizny._

— _Panie… proszę… mój syn…_

— _Jeśli twój syn nie żyje, to nie z mojej winy, Lucjuszu. Nie przybył, by do mnie dołączyć, tak jak uczynili to inni Ślizgoni. A może Draco postanowił zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym Potterem?_

— _Nie, nigdy — wyszeptał Lucjusz._

— _Módl się, żeby tak było._

— _Panie… nie boisz się, że… że Potter zginie z ręki kogoś innego? — zapytał mężczyzna drżącym głosem. — Nie lepiej… wybacz mi moje słowa… przerwać tę bitwę, wejść do zamku i poszukać go osobiście?_

— _Nie udawaj, Lucjuszu. Chcesz, żebym przerwał bitwę tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, co z twoim synem. Ale ja nie potrzebuję szukać Pottera. Zanim noc przeminie, on sam do mnie przyjdzie._

I rzeczywiście, Potter przybył na to makabryczne spotkanie. Ale nie umarł. Draco też nie. Draco stał się mężczyzną. Bez jego pomocy. Z pewnością nawet jej nie potrzebował. Wybrał własną ścieżkę, prawdopodobnie nawet o wiele pewniejszą, niż ta, którą wybrał on sam.

Lucjusz uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. Mianowicie to, że Harry Potter także mógł w końcu wybrać własną drogę w życiu.

**ooOooOoo**

Zaklęcie o mało go nie trafiło. Harry z lekkim niepokojem obserwował szeroki uśmiech swojego ucznia. Ferguson był kilka lat starszym od niego aurorem, a Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego mimo to tak upierał się, by chodzić na jego zajęcia. Nie było niczego, czego mógłby go jeszcze nauczyć. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna po prostu miał nadzieję kiedyś złapać go na chwili nieuwagi, by móc potem przechwalać się, że zdołał pokonać samego Harry'ego Pottera. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że to jakiś zakład czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie byłby to pierwszy ani ostatni raz, kiedy natykał się na takiego bystrzaka, który ubzdurał sobie coś o zdobyciu sławy i chwały jego kosztem. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że tego ranka skoncentrowanie się na zajęciach naprawdę sporo go kosztowało, ale mimo to, z mocnym postanowieniem, że nie da się rozproszyć, odwrócił się w stronę swojego ucznia.

— Gotowy? — zapytał, stając w pozycji inicjującej starcie.

— Oczywiście. — Auror uśmiechnął się, ale w tym samym momencie drzwi sali otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadła Padma Patil.

— Harry, muszę z tobą porozmawiać!

To były dosłownie ułamki sekund. Wystarczyły jednak, by Ferguson posłał w jego kierunku złośliwą klątwę. Harry został brutalnie odrzucony w tył i skończył, obracając się dookoła własnej osi jak fryga, by ostatecznie upaść z całą mocą na podłogę. Nieco oszołomiony, choć o wiele bardziej bolała go duma niż ciało, wstał, posyłając Padmie mordercze spojrzenie.

— Nie mogłaś poczekać dziesięć minut? — zapytał zirytowany.

Dziewczyna jednak pokręciła energicznie głową, po czym opuściła salę, a zaraz za nią wyszedł naburmuszony Harry.

— Słuchaj, Harry, on już przyszedł — broniła się Padma, w nerwowym geście zakręcając sobie kosmyk czarnych, lśniących włosów na palec. — Powiedziałam, że masz jeszcze lekcje, ale stwierdził, że poczeka, po czym rozsiadł się na sofie. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry, nie czuję się zbyt pewnie, gdy on tam siedzi, więc…

Harry głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust, uciskając sobie tył głowy, gdzie już zaczął mu rosnąć mały guz. Padma nawet nie musiała mówić, o kogo chodzi.

— Nie martw się, zaraz z nim porozmawiam. — Powiedziawszy to, wsunął głowę do sali, by powiadomić swojego ucznia, że lekcja skończona. Nie uniknął niestety widoku pełnego satysfakcji uśmiechu na twarzy Fergusona.

W złym humorze, ale bez możliwości darowania sobie spotkania z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, Harry powoli przemaszerował przez korytarz, a za nim, lekko utykając (zostało jej to po wojnie), szła Padma. Gdy dotarli do recepcji, dziewczyna natychmiast ukryła się za ladą. Harry natomiast z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się nieskazitelnemu mugolskiemu przebraniu Malfoya seniora. Choć tego nie chciał, od razu pomyślał sobie, że to właśnie po nim Draco odziedziczył ten idealnie arystokratyczny wygląd.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał sucho, gotowy, by od razu przejść do rzeczy i jak najszybciej zakończyć to dziwaczne spotkanie, o które poprosił były śmierciożerca.

Lucjusz, gdy tylko go zobaczył, podniósł się z kanapy i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku.

— Niełatwo się z panem skontaktować, panie Potter.

Zaskoczony tym gestem Harry zawahał się na moment, po czym również wyciągnął dłoń. Malfoy w drugiej ręce dzierżył swoją nieodłączną laskę, od której Harry nie mógł oderwać podejrzliwego spojrzenia.

— Mogę zaprosić pana na kawę? — zapytał Lucjusz, czując się niepewnie pod pełnymi lęku spojrzeniami, jakimi obrzucała go zza swojej lady Padma.

Nie żeby nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że większość ludzi witała go właśnie takimi spojrzeniami: pełnymi strachu i pogardy. I chociaż udawał, że nic go to nie obchodzi, to nigdy nie przyznałby się jak bardzo tak naprawdę go to dotyka.

— Za dwadzieścia minut mam zajęcia… — Harry próbował się jakoś usprawiedliwić, chcąc zakończyć tę konwersację natychmiast.

— Nie zabiorę panu dużo czasu — zapewnił Lucjusz.

Harry wahał się przez moment.

— W porządku, o ile nie będzie panu przeszkadzać mugolska kawiarnia… — Ustąpił ostatecznie, pewny, że Malfoyowi nie spodoba się ta propozycja.

Mężczyzna jednak uśmiechnął się, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie da się na to złapać, i wskazał drzwi swoją laską.

— Pan przodem, panie Potter — powiedział.

Niewielką odległość, jaka dzieliła kawiarnię Melvina od akademii, przeszli, zachowując kłopotliwe milczenie. Było prawie wpół do jedenastej i lokal był nieco mniej zatłoczony niż rankiem. Znaleźli wolny stolik blisko wejścia.

— Czego się pan napije? — zapytał Lucjusz.

_Najlepiej herbaty z lipy_, pomyślał Harry, głośno powiedział jednak:

— Poproszę cappuccino.

I obserwując dalszy ciąg procesji niespodzianek, patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Malfoy eleganckim krokiem zmierza do lady, omijając inne stoliki i obecnych w kawiarni mugoli, po czym prosi barmana o cappuccino i espresso. Potem zobaczył, jak Digby nadskakuje mężczyźnie, rzucając Harry'emu pełne pytań spojrzenia. Od kiedy Harry i Draco zamieszkali wspólnie, nie afiszowali się u Melvina tak bardzo jak wcześniej. A Digby i reszta parafii bardzo tęsknili za swoją ulubioną rozrywką. Harry po raz drugi wypuścił powietrze przez usta, odwracając wzrok od ciekawskiego barmana. Wygląd Lucjusza — a tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby podobieństwa między nim i Draco — z pewnością podrzuci ich fanom tematu do rozmów na dość długi czas. Harry ściągnął kurtkę i położył ją na oparciu krzesła. Albo w kawiarni było tak gorąco, albo to on się gotował od wewnątrz. Później poświęcił się skupianiu swojej uwagi na przechodzących ulicą ludziach, nie chcąc się przyznać do tego, że był zdenerwowany.

— Proszę.

Harry odwrócił się, słysząc głos tuż obok siebie.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, biorąc do rąk papierowy kubek, który ojciec Draco przed nim postawił.

Wziął mały łyk, parząc się w język. Przeklął, i natychmiast tego pożałował, czując się jak idiota.

— Więc? O czym chciał pan ze mną porozmawiać? — zapytał, ukrywając fakt, że nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo.

Lucjusz po raz kolejny uraczył go tym uśmiechem, tak podobnym do uśmiechu Draco.

— Rozumiem, że mój syn przekazał panu zaproszenie na świąteczny obiad? A pan je odrzucił.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził Harry bez najmniejszego śladu wahania.

Lucjusz z uwagą wpatrywał się w swojego rozmówcę, który siedział przed nim, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Harry Potter również stał się mężczyzną. No, może nie urósł zbyt wiele. Lucjusz pamiętał jednak, że jego rodzice również nie byli wysocy. Jego rysy twarzy straciły dziecięcy wyraz. Mężczyzna, który teraz na niego patrzył, miał lekko spiczasty podbródek i wyraźnie zaznaczoną linię szczęki. Można nawet powiedzieć, że surową, nadającą jego twarzy stanowczości. Pod gęstymi czarnymi brwiami lśniły pełne głębi zielone oczy. To była chyba najbardziej pociągająca część jego twarzy. Przez moment Lucjusz zastanowił się, czy sławna blizna wciąż odznacza się na jego czole. Niestety, nie mógł się o tym przekonać z powodu rozwianej grzywki, która zakrywała czoło. Ciało Pottera również nie było już tym workiem kości, który stawił czoła Czarnemu Panu, wyraźnie widać było rysujące się pod koszulką mięśnie. Gdyby jego syn był dziewczyną, Lucjusz byłby w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego podobał mu się Harry Potter. Zrozumienie tego, biorąc pod uwagę Draco takiego, jakim był, kosztowało go wiele wysiłku. Wręcz tytanicznego.

— Mógłbym poznać powód? — zapytał z zaintrygowaniem, jakby ta odmowa bardzo go zdziwiła.

Harry natomiast odniósł wrażenie, że mimo prób udawania, Malfoya głęboko brzydził papierowy kubeczek z kawą.

— Może dlatego, że nasze poprzednie spotkania nie przebiegały w zbyt przyjacielskiej atmosferze? — odparł Harry, nie kryjąc sarkazmu.

Lucjusz znów się uśmiechnął, a Harry znienawidził ten uśmiech. To był uśmiech Draco i tylko jego.

— W życiu spotykamy wiele osób, za którymi nie przepadamy, panie Potter — powiedział Lucjusz. — Mimo to jednak musimy je tolerować.

_I mnie to mówisz…_, pomyślał Harry, ostrożnie biorąc kolejny łyk cappuccino.

— To ta kawiarnia, w której spotkaliście się z Draco?

Harry o mało się nie udławił.

— Skąd pan wie? — zapytał, nie przejmując się ukrywaniem zdumienia.

— Od żony — odpowiedział Lucjusz, rozglądając się dookoła z dezaprobatą. — Zdaje się, że są rzeczy, o których Draco woli rozmawiać ze swoją matką, zamiast ze mną. — Szare, zimne spojrzenie znów spoczęło na Harrym. — Jak na przykład o tym, że lubi jadać śniadania w mugolskich kawiarniach.

Mimo ironicznego komentarza, Harry zauważył niezbyt dobrze ukryte rozczarowanie swojego rozmówcy. A więc to nie jedyna rzecz, którą do tej pory ignorował. To wszystko wydawało mu się coraz bardziej dziwaczne. Stanowczo za bardzo dziwaczne jak na cholerny poniedziałek. Nie było jeszcze nawet południa, a on już miał migrenę.

— Czego pan ode mnie chce, panie Malfoy? — zapytał.

Lucjusz postawił plastikowy kubek na stole z taką samą ostrożnością, jakby trzymał porcelanową filiżankę.

— Chcę spędzić święta z synem.

Harry z pewnością poczułby się o wiele mniej zaniepokojony, gdyby usłyszał coś w stylu „żeby pan wreszcie popełnił harakiri za pomocą własnej różdżki" albo „proszę wypić zawartość tej fiolki — zupełnie przypadkowo mam przy sobie trochę trucizny".

— Nie mam zamiaru zabraniać Draco udziału w rodzinnych uroczystościach, panie Malfoy — zapewnił. — Może być pan o to spokojny.

Jeśli tylko o to chodziło, Harry stwierdził, że Malfoy mógł sobie oszczędzić tej wizyty i kawy. Spojrzenie Lucjusza zawisło na nim na chwilę, która wydawała się Harry'emu wiecznością. Chłopak zadawał sobie pytanie, na co jeszcze liczył Malfoy.

— Nie oszukujmy się, panie Potter. Przepada pan za mną o wiele mniej, niż ja za panem — odezwał się w końcu Lucjusz. — A przynajmniej według Draco. I przypuszczam, że pan też jest o tym przekonany. Dlatego też w obecności Draco i mojej żony możemy udawać. Nie że się lubimy, ale że potrafimy wytrzymać ze sobą przez jeden dzień. Narcyza i ja chcemy, aby nasz syn był z nami w Boże Narodzenie, a on nie przyjdzie bez pana.

Zdezorientowany tą informacją Harry pozwolił sobie na wyrażenie swoich wątpliwości.

— Draco ani razu nie wspomniał, że nie zamierza spędzić z wami świąt.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z wystudiowaną złośliwością.

— Co za ulga wiedzieć, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, którą Draco utrzymuje w niewiedzy.

Harry nie był pewien, czy bardziej zmartwił go bezsprzecznie sarkastyczny ton Malfoyowego komentarza, czy fakt, że Draco mógł ukrywać przed nim swoją decyzję. Coś definitywnie było w tym wszystkim nie tak.

— Więc, panie Potter?

Pomimo swojej dystyngowanej postawy i obojętnego tonu, Harry był pewien, że odmowa byłaby dla Lucjusza Malfoya kompletną porażką. I bardzo go to kusiło. Ale skubańcowi udało się poruszyć coś w jego sercu. Teraz o wiele sensowniej było opanować swoją impulsywność, która tylko od czasu do czasu sprawiała mu coś więcej niż przykrości, i ugryźć się w język. A potem na spokojnie przeanalizować całą sytuację. Skoro to Lucjusz zrobił pierwszy krok, organizując spotkanie z osobą, której nie cierpiał (czyli z nim), skoro pozwolił się przyprowadzić do baru pełnego mugoli, którymi — jak przypuszczał Harry — gardził teraz tak samo mocno, jak kiedyś… Pił kawę z kubka, który go obrzydzał, i zniżył się nawet do tego, żeby wyznać Harry'emu, że nie ma pojęcia o wielu ważnych aspektach życia swojego syna i że jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, by go nie stracić.

A Draco był ważny nie tylko dla Lucjusza. Harry nieświadomie wystukiwał palcami jakiś rytm na blacie stołu, jednocześnie rozpamiętując wyraz twarzy Draco tamtego poranka, kiedy stanowczo odmówił spędzenia świąt z jego rodziną. Znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli naprawdę chce budować ich wspólną przyszłość na solidnych podstawach — a przecież bardzo tego chciał — musiał być gotowy na pewne ustępstwa. Okej, może i on wchodził w tę przyszłość bez bagażu na plecach, ale Draco miał swoją rodzinę, jaka by ona nie była, i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Mimo tego Harry starał się ignorować ten fakt przez bardzo długi czas, tak jakby ta część życia Draco w ogóle nie istniała.

Nie była to łatwa decyzja. Z pewnością nie była też łatwa dla siedzącego przed nim czarodzieja. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie pożałuje tego, co zaraz powie.

— Ta umowa dotyczy tylko i wyłącznie Bożego Narodzenia — podkreślił, wbijając wzrok w Lucjusza. — Niech pan nawet nie marzy, że będę co niedzielę wpadał na obiady czy cokolwiek w tym stylu.

Lucjusz bardzo arystokratycznie zmarszczył nos i uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla niego sposób.

— Oczywiście, że nie, panie Potter. Niedziele przeznaczone są tylko dla _mojej_ rodziny.

— Świetnie.

Harry zdecydowanie wyciągnął dłoń do byłego śmierciożercy, a Lucjusz uścisnął ją mocno. Później obaj wstali od stołu bez słowa i wrócili do własnych zajęć. Od strony baru Digby patrzył z nadzieją, wyczekując okazji, by złapać Harry'ego, gdy będzie sam, i zadać mu parę pytań.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco nie mógł się nadziwić, dlaczego tego popołudnia jego chłopak miał tak zmienny humor. Znalazł go w maleńkiej siłowni w akademii, jak robił miazgę ze swojego prawie-osobistego worka do boksowania. Nie dał się nawet skusić rozpustnym aluzjom Draco dotyczącym wspólnego prysznica, w związku z czym Ślizgon musiał cierpliwie poczekać, aż Harry skończy boksować, rzuci odpowiednie zaklęcia ochronne na budynek i powie, że jest zbyt zmęczony, by pójść na Trafalgar Square, tak jak to robili przez kilka ostatnich nocy. Teleportowali się więc prosto do mieszkania, gdzie Hary prawie natychmiast padł na kanapę, wziął do ręki pilota i zaczął wściekle przeskakiwać po kanałach.

— Zły dzień? — zapytał Draco.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok. Draco był tuż obok. Pozbywał się marynarki, odrzucając ją na fotel. Rozluźniając krawat, by potem rozpiąć dwa guziki koszuli. Z tym swoim pełnym zadowolenia grymasem, gdy delikatna, kusząca skóra, odrobinę zaróżowiona, została uwolniona z objęć materiału. Ten charakterystyczny gest dłoni, gdy odgarniał grzywkę z oczu, by móc utkwić w nim swoje spojrzenie. Ten tańczący na wargach uśmiech — trochę łagodny, trochę wystudiowany, niezmiennie podjudzający. Jego ciało — gibkie, doskonałe; każdy ruch wykowany z taką elegancją, że niepodobne, by była ona wyuczona. Nie, ona musiała być wrodzona.

A obok on, Harry, pożerający go oczyma. Czuł, jak ten uśmiech budzi w jego brzucho stado motyli, jak spojrzenie przenika jego pierś, sprawiając, że serce wali z całą mocą. Harry po raz kolejny zadał sobie pytanie, dlaczego tak go kocha. I mimo że zaraz po lekcjach musiał rozładować się w sali treningowej, wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Bo chciał, by to spojrzenie i ten uśmiech były przy nim. Zawsze.

— Prawdę mówiąc, to był dziwny dzień — odparł.

Ściągnął adidasy i postawił je pod stolikiem, kładąc bose stopy na blacie.

— Dziwny? — zapytał Draco.

Pacnął dłonią stopy Harry'ego, by ten spuścił je ze stołu. Harry oczywiście zrobił to, choć niechętnie. Draco tymczasem zsunął z nóg własne buty, podwijając jednocześnie rękawy koszuli, zawijając idealnie równie fałdy. Potem wyciągnął się na kanapie, opierając głowę na brzuchu Harry'ego. Zamknął oczy, czekając na pieszczoty, które poczuł prawie od razu.

— Dlaczego dziwny? — zapytał znowu.

Harry przeczesywał włosy Draco, czując, jak prześlizgują się one między palcami, powodując łaskotki. W pokoju rozbrzmiewał głos prezentera wiadomości, choć żaden z nich nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

— Po prostu… — westchnął. — W chwili mojej nieuwagi Fergusonowi udało się mnie pokonać… — Wciąż nie otwierając oczu, Draco uniósł jedną brew w zdumieniu. — I zaznaczam, to wcale mnie nie ubodło. — Draco pokręcił głową, naciskając tym samym lekko na krocze Harry'ego, który sprowokowany wypchnął biodra odrobinę do przodu. — Padma miała dziś nerwowy dzień — kontynuował Harry. — I narobiła trochę zamieszania w danych nowych studentów. — Draco uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie reakcję dziewczyny, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszedł po Harry'ego do akademii. — No, a potem byłem na kawie z twoim ojcem — wyrzucił z siebie Harry. — Później wróciłem, miałem spotkanie sam na sam z jakimś tam Abdelem Mubarakiem, chyba Egipcjaninem, który zażyczył sobie kilku lekcji pojedynków. Najwyraźniej chce walczyć z jakimś pierworodnym z wrogiego klanu za odebranie mu narzeczonej, czy coś w tym guście.

Draco podniósł odrobinę głowę, by Harry mógł łatwiej dotrzeć do jego karku. Z ust wydobył mu się jęk albo nawet warknięcie rozkoszy, gdy palce Harry'ego dosięgnęły pierwszego kręgu i ucisnęły go lekko, sunąc coraz wyżej.

— Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby zgadzać się na te lekcje. — Jego głos brzmiał leniwie i nieco sennie. — Egipcjanie mają bardzo surowe i zacofane prawodawstwo, jeśli chodzi o sprawy honoru, Harry. Możesz się wplątać w niezłą kabałę, nawet o tym nie wiedząc — ostrzegł.

— Nie ma to jak mieć prawnika w domu — uśmiechnął się Harry.

W tym momencie Draco otworzył nagle oczy i podniósł głowę tak gwałtownie, że Harry aż skulił się w sobie.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Nie ma to jak mieć prawnika w domu — powtórzył.

— Nie, nie. Coś o kawie i moim ojcu…

— Aaa… to że byłem na kawie z twoim ojcem?

Draco spuścił nogi na ziemię, siadając na kanapie przed Harrym. Rozleniwienie i senność zniknęły jak za machnięciem różdżki. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby właśnie wyrosły mu dwie dodatkowe głowy, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinien się przestraszyć i zacząć sprawdzać, czy jego chłopak nie oberwał przypadkiem jakąś klątwą, czy też natychmiast teleportować się do dworu i upewnić, że ojciec jest w jednym kawałku.

— Co się stało, Harry? Co ci powiedział? Czy wy...

Miękkie, stanowcze usta Harry'ego zmusiły go do przerwania pytań. Dłonie Harry'ego szarpnęły za rozpięty kołnierzyk koszuli Draco. Przyciągnął go do siebie mocno, tak żeby poczuć każdy mięsień, każdy kawałek ciała napierającego na drugie ciało. Harry zawładnął jego ustami z takim impetem i uporem, z jakimi zwykle bronił swoich poglądów albo się pojedynkował. Aż w końcu, uwodząc i działając na zmysły swojego chłopaka, sprawił, że dłonie Draco zapłonęły chęcią dotykania jego skóry, a reszta jego ciała umierała z pragnienia pogrążenia się w tym wąskim, gorącym miejscu, które zdobywał każdej nocy. Draco popchnął Harry'ego na poduszki, zsuwając mu z bioder spodnie, by dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo zainteresowana dalszym działaniem jest pewna część jego ciała, podczas gdy Harry ściągał z niego koszulę.

— Masz mi sporo do opowiedzenia, Potter. Niech ci się nie zdaje, że o tym zapomnę.

Harry oblizał wargi, obrzucając Draco pożądliwym spojrzeniem pełnym zielonych płomieni. Pragnąc poczuć na sobie te szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach, zdolnych dotrzeć w każdy zakątek jego ciała.

— Mniej gadania, Malfoy — warknął, robiąc mu miejsce między swoimi nogami.

Na ustach Draco pojawił się rozkoszny uśmieszek, kiedy chłopak zrozumiał, że tym razem gry wstępnej nie będzie. Za co był zresztą bardzo wdzięczny, bo od momentu, w którym zobaczył Harry'ego na sali treningowej, z obnażonym, spoconym torsem i napiętymi do granic możliwości mięśniami, jego libido czaiło się w ukryciu, by w odpowiednim momencie wybuchnąć z całą mocą. Aby osiągnąć erekcję, która teraz prężyła się dumnie, nie potrzebował niczego więcej, jak tylko tych ust, całujących go do utraty tchu, i niecierpliwych bioder wypychanych w kierunku jego własnych. Dlatego też już w następnej sekundzie Harry leżał praktycznie zgięty wpół, a Draco wchodził w niego mocno, prawie nie dając mu czasu na nabranie oddechu. Dłonie Harry'ego na oślep znalazły krawędź kanapy za jego głową i chwyciły ją mocno. Zduszony, szybki oddech Draco owiewał szyję Harry'ego ciepłym, wilgotnym powiewem. W palcach stóp czuł mrowienie.

— Zaraz dojdę… — wydyszał Draco, odrobinę zirytowany tym, że nie może zatrzymać trochę dłużej uczucia tej przyjemności, która miała zaraz przeminąć.

Harry jęknął tylko i wypchnął biodra jeszcze mocniej, czując, jak dłoń Draco przesuwa się po jego penisie szybko i energicznie, starając się, by obaj doszli w tym samym momencie. Podczas gdy Draco dochodził, częstując Harry'ego entuzjastycznym ugryzieniem w szyję, Harry krzyczał na całe gardło, pochłonięty własnym orgazmem. I tym ugryzieniem.

— Wybacz… — wyszeptał Draco.

Harry wyprostował zdrętwiałe w poprzedniej pozycji nogi i puścił brzeg kanapy, a jego ręce natychmiast otoczyły spoczywające na nim ciało.

— Szybko, ale genialnie — sapnął, tak zmęczony, że czuł się niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Draco uniósł lekko głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Widząc usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech na ustach Harry'ego, czuł się trochę mniej winny. Musnął jego wargi niespiesznie, inicjując leniwy, powolny pocałunek. Gdy go przerwali, jego umysł znów był w stanie funkcjonować. A nawet przypomniał Draco, że mężczyzna, który właśnie pod nim leżał i mruczał sobie z przyjemności, winny jest mu pewne wyjaśnienia.

— Teraz powiesz mi, o co chodziło? — zapytał.

Harry otworzył oczy, trochę zawiedziony tak szybkim powrotem do tematu. Napotkał szare spojrzenie Draco, wciąż jeszcze lekko zamglone, i jego zaróżowioną twarz. Uwielbiał patrzeć na ten rumieniec ozdabiający zazwyczaj blade policzki i nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed ich pogładzeniem, mimo że wcale nie miał ochoty się ruszać.

— Jesteś szczęściarzem, Draco — szepnął. — Masz rodzinę…

W tym momencie Draco nie był pewien, co maluje się w oczach Harry'ego. Było w nich tyle emocji, że czuł, że nie jest w stanie poskładać puzzli, które zatopione były w zielonym spojrzeniu.

— Jestem szczęściarzem. Mam ciebie — zapewnił.

Przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie, nagle świadomy tego, że w życiu tego Gryfona nie było żadnego ojca, który mógłby sprzeciwić się ich związkowi, ani żadnej matki, która by go wspierała, zawsze gotowa go bronić.

Harry nie powiedział nic więcej, ale przez długi jeszcze czas pozwalał się tulić ramionom swojego chłopaka.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Narcyza powtórzyła sobie w myślach wszystko, o czym wcześniej mogła zapomnieć. Rozkazała już skrzatom zmienić pościel w pokoju Draco, mimo że poprzednia i tak nie była używana, wytrzeć kurze i rzucić zaklęcie aromatyczne — z zapachem, który Draco tak lubił. Poza tym rozpaliła w kominku, aby pokój zdążył się nagrzać. _Kto wie, może chłopcy będą chcieli się przespać po posiłku_, pomyślała z podejrzanie radosnym uśmiechem na ustach. W końcu zamknęła za sobą drzwi do sypialni, machając aprobująco ręką w kierunku skrzata, który szedł obok. Oboje po raz tysięczny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni sprawdzali, czy wszystko jest gotowe.

Narcyza szybko zeszła po schodach, by rzucić okiem na parter. Salon wyglądał pięknie. Doskonale rozmieszczone świąteczne dekoracje ozdabiały każde pomieszczenie. Jak co roku wspaniała jodła stała już na swoim miejscu, obok kominka, przed sofą i fotelami firmy Chester. Jako że Draco bardzo na to nalegał, Narcyza obiecała osobiście przypilnować rozwieszania dekoracji, zamiast tylko skwitować wszystko skinieniem głowy, gdy skrzaty wykonają już swoją robotę. Na pięciu niewielkich stolikach znajdujących się w salonie porozkładane były bardzo ładne, pachnące gałązki jodły i sosny, udekorowane czerwonymi i zielonymi wstążkami. Błękitne, żywe oczy Narcyzy zlustrowały całe pomieszczenie, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno na każdym stoliku stoją kryształowe kielichy z fantastycznymi belgijskimi czekoladkami.

— Doskonale, Noze. — Skrzat uniósł uszy z dumą. — Teraz jadalnia.

— Tak, proszę pani.

Skrzat podążył za nią zadowolony, podskakując lekko. Mimo wszystko wojna przyniosła sporo zmian na lepsze dla jego rasy. Między innymi ustanowiono prawo zabraniające znęcania się nad skrzatami. Teraz już wszystkie skrzaty domowe znały imię Hermiony Granger.

Pół godziny później Narcyza zajrzała do ogromnej domowej biblioteki, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć swojego męża, zażywającego odpoczynku po śniadaniu. Mężczyzna siedział w swoim fotelu, paląc cygaro. Na jego kolanach leżała otwarta książka, ale spojrzenie utkwione było w ogniu płonącym na kominku.

— Mój drogi…

Lucjusz ocknął się z zamyślenia i ucałował dłoń, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

— Domyślam się, że wszystko wygląda cudownie, jak zawsze zresztą — powiedział, zamykając delikatną dłoń w swojej własnej.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, opierając policzek na białych włosach męża.

— W końcu chcemy, żeby Harry odniósł dobre wrażenie, prawda?

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, a jego żona przesunęła palcem po wgłębieniu, które pojawiła się na jego czole.

— Masz coraz więcej zmarszczek, kochanie.

Lucjusz chrząknął z niezadowoleniem i odłożył książkę na stół, po czym przyciągnął do siebie Narcyzę, sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. Pocałował ją, ostrożnie, tak żeby nie narzekała, że zniszczy jej makijaż.

— Jesteś szczęśliwa? — zapytał.

— Tak — odparła Narcyza, muskając dłonią policzek męża. — Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Draco również jest szczęśliwy.

Lucjusz nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ponownym zmarszczeniem brwi.

— Och, proszę cię, mój drogi — wyrzuciła mu żona. — Wiem, że nie tego oczekiwaliśmy. Wiem, że wolałbyś, by Draco nie oglądał się _za_ siebie. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko na tą subtelną aluzję swojej żony co do orientacji Draco. — Spójrz na to od tej strony: Harry Potter jest najlepszą osobą, z jaką nasza rodzina od dłuższego czasu miała kontakt.

Zanim jeszcze Lucjusz zdążył odpowiedzieć, ciche „pop" zapowiedziało pojawienie się w bibliotece Noze.

— Proszę państwa, panicz Draco przybył.

Narcyza jednym skokiem zeszła z kolan Lucjusza, szybko przygładzając swoją tunikę. Lucjusz tylko pokręcił głową z rezygnacją i również wstał, podając żonie ramię.

— Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś być miły — przypomniała mu Narcyza i otrzymała najbardziej uprzejmy uśmiech z możliwych.

— Oczywiście, moja droga. Będę idealnym gospodarzem.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z czułością, jednocześnie modląc się w duchu do Merlina, żeby tak właśnie było.

**ooOooOoo**

Ze względów bezpieczeństwa Malfoyowie zazwyczaj mieli założone blokady na wszystkich kominkach. Ostatecznie odkąd zakończyła się wojna nieraz byli atakowani przez napastników, używających sieci Fiuu. Zewnętrzne bariery dworu nie były tak silne, jak kiedyś, jako że obecnie kontrolowane były przez ministerstwo, tak jak i wszystkie domy byłych śmierciożerców. Mając w sobie krew rodu Malfoyów, Draco mógł bez problemu aportować się prosto do dworu. To była jedyna dawna ochrona, jaka im jeszcze pozostała, ale ponieważ tym razem miał się pojawić razem z Harrym, musieli normalnie zapukać do drzwi. Draco ścisnął lekko ciepłą dłoń swojego partnera, który zrobił to samo, puszczając do niego oko. Harry wydawał się być spokojny. Nawet po tym, jak Draco z samego rana doprowadził go do szału, trzy razy każąc mu się przebierać. Ale nie, Harry zniósł to cierpliwie, pomiędzy kolejnymi wybuchami śmiechu zapewniając Draco, że _małpa ubrana w jedwabie i tak pozostanie małpą. Zoofilia nie jest akurat czymś, z czego Malfoyowie czerpią przyjemność, Potter_, odparł na to Draco podobnym tonem. No i Harry został bez ubrania po raz czwarty z kolei, tym razem jednak z powodów zupełnie niezwiązanych z wyborem odpowiednich spodni, a raczej innych… nieco bardziej lubieżnych.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pocałować go na chwilę przed tym, jak drzwi się otworzyły.

— Dziękuję, Harry. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to dla mnie ważne — wyszeptał.

Odpowiedź Harry'ego utonęła w entuzjastycznym, skrzeczącym powitaniu skrzata domowego.

— Witaj, paniczu Draco!

Noze ukłonił się nisko synowi swoich pracodawców, po czym odsunął się, by mogli wejść.

— Cholera, Draco! — mruknął Harry, będąc pod wrażeniem. — Teraz już wiem, dlaczego zawsze zachowywałeś się jak pretensjonalna fretka.

Hol był chyba tak wielki, jak sala wejściowa w Hogwarcie. Draco delikatnie popchnął swojego oszołomionego chłopaka, który stanął jak wryty, gdy ledwie przekroczyli próg. Ich kroki rozbrzmiewały echem na gładkiej, marmurowej posadzce, która według Harry'ego sprawiała wrażenie niesamowicie chłodnej. Harry podążył za ciągnącym go Draco, starając się wmówić sobie, że to po prostu zwykły dom. Kiedy przeszli przez otwarte drzwi na rozległy korytarz, wzdłuż którego ciągnęły się pokoje parteru, pojawili się przed nimi państwo Malfoy. Wyszli zza jednych z drzwi po prawej stronie.

— Draco, synku. Nareszcie jesteście.

W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego Draco tak bardzo zależało na matce. Najbardziej uderzyło go to, że scena ich powitania wyglądała na tak naturalną, na jaką wyglądałaby w przypadku każdej innej matki i każdego innego syna. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że ludzie, o których on sam nie miał zbyt dobrych wspomnień, byli w stanie w ten sposób okazywać sobie czułość. Oczywiście, ten sam umysł wcześniej nie potrafiłby sobie również wyobrazić stania w tym właśnie korytarzu, trzymając Draco Malfoya za rękę. Harry przypomniał sobie teraz te kilka okazji, podczas których widział Narcyzę. Zapomniał już, jak była piękna. Jej włosy były jasne, choć nie tak bardzo jak włosy Draco. Podtrzymywała je za pomocą prześlicznego diademu. Jej oczy były jak dwie przenikliwe akwamaryny, rozświetlające całą twarz, gładką skórę — tak bladą, jak skóra jej latorośli. Pomimo tej bladości i kilku innych cech, była bardzo podobna do swojej siostry Bellatriks. Kiedy wyciągnęła ramiona, by przytulić i ucałować Draco, Harry zauważył, że jej ręce są tak samo białe, a palce długie i szczupłe jak te Draco. A kiedy przytuliła i jego, otulając go zapachem delikatnych perfum, dowiedział się również, że oboje byli tego samego wzrostu.

— Witaj, Harry. — Wąskie, doskonale wykrojone usta Narcyzy wygięły się w uśmiechu. — Nie wiesz nawet, jak bardzo cieszymy się, że dziś przyszedłeś.

— Dziękuję, pani Malfoy — odparł Harry z odrobiną zakłopotania.

Nie oczekiwał tak wylewnego przywitania z jej strony. Nie liczył na uścisk, który jednak okazał się przypominać uścisk matki, choć był trochę bardziej sztywny niż te, które zwykle otrzymywał od Molly Weasley. Sposób, w jaki Narcyza go przytuliła, był zaskakująco przyjemny i ciepły. Prawie jak pieszczota. Harry pomyślał, że chciałby, aby jego matka, Lily, tuliła go właśnie w taki sposób. Gdyby tylko miała taką okazję.

Lucjusz był o wiele bardziej wstrzemięźliwy. Objął krótko Draco, a Harry'emu podał rękę. W ten sposób Harry uścisnął ją po raz trzeci w swoim życiu i to zaledwie w odstępie tygodnia od ostatniego razu.

— Proszę, mów mi Narcyza — poprosiła matka Draco, ujmując Harry'ego pod ramię i kierując go w stronę salonu. — Przykro mi, że musiałeś aportować się przed drzwiami, mój drogi. Ale jestem pewna, że i na to bardzo szybko znajdzie się rozwiązanie.

Brew Lucjusza uniosła się po raz kolejny, a wargi wykrzywiły w niewielkim grymasie, jak u kogoś, kto dostał skurczu i nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko poczekać, aż przejdzie. Jego twarz szybko jednak przyjęła standardowy niewzruszony wyraz. Gdy weszli do salonu, Narcyza z zadowoleniem zobaczyła entuzjazm na twarzy Harry'ego.

— O Boże… — wyszeptał Gryfon.

Draco pochylił się nad jego ramieniem i szepnął:

— No i co? Nie miałem racji?

Harry przytaknął, zafascynowany.

— To najpiękniejsza choinka, jaką w życiu widziałem — przyznał.

— Może cukierka, panie Potter? Z pewnością nigdy pan lepszych nie próbował. — Lucjusz usłużnie podsunął Harry'emu jedną z kryształowych waz, podczas gdy Narcyza uśmiechała się do niego aprobująco.

Harry podziękował skinieniem głowy i wziął jeden cukierek. Lucjusz Malfoy proponujący mu czekoladkę z pewnością był najbardziej niezwykłym zjawiskiem, z jakim spotkał się w całym swoim życiu. A przeżył już niemało.

— Gdy Draco był mały, byliśmy zmuszeni obkładać je zaklęciami, by się do nich nie dostał bez pozwolenia — wyjaśniła Narcyza, kierując na siebie uwagę Harry'ego. — Nie jeden raz musieliśmy go leczyć z niestrawności.

— Matko! — oburzył się zawstydzony Draco.

— Jak możesz się domyślić, był dość zepsutym dzieckiem — kontynuowała Narcyza, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego i siadając obok niego na sofie.

Odrobinę zaniepokojony Draco zajął miejsce w jednym z foteli, naprzeciwko Lucjusza. Czyżby matka miała zamiar uprzyjemnić im czas oczekiwania na posiłek, wystawiając go na pośmiewisko? Ku jego największej rozpaczy, Narcyza zaczęła zabawiać gościa anegdotkami z jego dzieciństwa. Co, do najjaśniejszego Merlina, mogło obchodzić Harry'ego to, że pewnego ranka mały Draco narobił rabanu na całą rezydencję, kiedy obudził się bez swojego pluszowego smoka? Albo to, że kiedy po raz pierwszy użył magii podczas jednego ze świąt czarodziejów, zakręciło mu się w głowie tak mocno, że zwymiotował prosto na buty samego ministra magii? W tym momencie Draco na własnej skórze doświadczał tego, co się mówiło o matkach zdolnych zawstydzić własne dziecko w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i, oczywiście, zawsze przed ostatnią osobą, przed którą chciałoby się zostać zawstydzonym. Mimo wszystko Harry się uśmiechał i wydawał się czuć całkiem dobrze w towarzystwie jego matki, choć za tę rozrywkę płacił sam Draco. Ile to musi znieść miłość!

— Może otworzymy prezenty? — zaproponował Lucjusz jakiś czas później, starając się przerwać pełen entuzjazmu potok nasączonych matczynym uczuciem słów swojej żony.

Draco spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Pod wspaniałą jodłą ułożony był niewielki stos prezentów owiniętych w kolorowy papier i ozdobionych wstążkami. Draco wstał i statecznym krokiem podszedł do paczek, które osobiście teleportował do dworu tego ranka. Harry po raz kolejny pomyślał, jak trudno jest obdarować kogoś, kto ma wszystko. Przypomniał sobie ich pielgrzymkę po Pokątnej, a potem po mugolskim Londynie w poszukiwaniu idealnego prezentu dla rodziców Draco.

— To dla ciebie, matko. Od Harry'ego i ode mnie.

Narcyza przyjęła prezent, posyłając im szeroki uśmiech. Położyła pięknie zapakowaną paczkę na kolanach i otworzyła ostrożnie. W środku znalazła śliczny flakonik perfum.

— _I Loewe you! _— wykrzyknęła zachwycona.

— Z limitowanej edycji _Eau_ _de Parfum _— dodał Draco.

Narcyza podziwiała trzymany w dłoniach flakon, udekorowany błyszczącymi kryształkami Swarovskiego. Lucjusz powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem mugolskiego pochodzenia prezentu, machnął jedynie ręką w geście, który nabył całkiem niedawno, i zmarszczył brwi.

— A to dla ciebie, ojcze. — Draco podał mu kwadratowy, dość ciężki pakunek. — Harry sam go wybrał.

Lucjusz rzucił Harry'emu sceptyczne spojrzenie, na co Harry oblał się potem, oczywiście ku jego największej satysfakcji. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Draco kładzie dłonie na ramionach swojego chłopaka, uspokajając go. Po raz kolejny Lucjusz zadał sobie pytanie, czy ten związek nie jest jakąś pokutą, którą musiał cierpieć za to, że ostatecznie wybrali tę a nie inną stronę podczas wojny. Powoli odpakował prezent, co chwila rzucając Harry'emu nieufne spojrzenia, które jasno mówiły: _Cokolwiek by to nie było, i tak mi się nie spodoba. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. _W końcu ich oczom ukazała się potrójna zamykana cygarnica, wykonana z mahoniu, ze srebrnym wykończeniem. Lucjusz zaniemówił. A Harry odzyskał oddech.

— Och! Lucjuszu, jest piękna! — wykrzyknęła Narcyza zachwycona.

— Podoba ci się, ojcze? — zapytał Draco, ukrywając niepokój. Naprawdę chciał, żeby ojciec zaakceptował Harry'ego.

— Draco mówił, że jest pan koneserem cygar — odezwał się Harry przesadnie grzecznym tonem.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Chwilę później prawie z nienawiścią. Jak on śmiał dawać mu coś tak wspaniałego?

— Będzie się dobrze prezentować w gabinecie — przyznał z taką samą przymilnością, z jaką wcześniej proponował mu słodycze, po czym położył cygarnicę na stole, prezentując o wiele mniejszą obojętność, niż chciał. A to dlatego, że po dokładnym przemyśleniu doszedł do wniosku, że nie było możliwości, by Potter miał tak dobry gust. Cygarnicę wybrał Draco. Był tego pewien. I gdy już do tego doszedł, poczuł się o wiele spokojniej.

Później państwo Malfoy wręczyli swój prezent Draco. Otrzymał od nich spinkę do krawata oraz podobne spinki do mankietów, wykonane ze srebra i masy perłowej.

— Pomyślałam, że będą doskonale pasować do tego pięknego pióra, którego używasz — powiedziała Narcyza, uśmiechając się, jakby dobrze wiedziała, o czym mówi.

Chociaż akurat uśmiech zadedykowany był nie Draco, a Harry'emu. Wiedziała, że pióro Watermana Draco dostał od niego. I to jeszcze w czasach, kiedy ich związek nie miał nawet imienia. Draco podziękował jej mocnym uściskiem.

— Kocham cię, mamo — wyszeptał.

Narcyza chrząknęła cicho, upewniając się, że jej głos będzie czysty i pewny, zanim poprosiła swojego męża, aby podał jej podłużny przedmiot leżący pod choinką.

— To dla ciebie, Harry — powiedziała, przekazując prezent Harry'emu, który odebrał go z jej rąk, zdumiony, bo nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek dostanie. Ale widząc pełen niechęci wyraz twarzy Lucjusza, stwierdził, że to naprawdę dla niego.

— Dziękuję.

Draco usiadł na poręczy sofy, tuż obok niego, posyłając matce szczęśliwy, szeroki uśmiech. Był równie mocno zaintrygowany, co jego chłopak. Harry był tak zaskoczony i poruszony, że jego palce nerwowo szarpały za śliski papier. Mimo upływu lat, fakt, że ktoś mógł go czymś obdarować wciąż wzbudzał w nim falę wdzięczności, której nawet nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Może to dlatego, że musiałby powiedzieć o swoich krewnych parę rzeczy, których wolałby nie mówić? A może dlatego, że musiałby wyjaśnić, dlaczego okropny niemiecki kufel zajmuje honorowe miejsce — wcześniej na jego kominku, teraz na jednej z eleganckich komód zdobiących salon mieszkania, które dzielił z Draco? Ostatecznie Draco pomógł mu odwinąć papier i odkryć spory zwój pergaminu znajdujący się w środku.

— Czy to jest… drzewo genealogiczne? — zapytał zdumiony Harry.

— _Twoje_ drzewo genealogiczne, Harry — wyjaśniła Narcyza z dumą, przytrzymując jeden koniec zwoju, by można było zobaczyć całą jego zawartość. — To dzieło Milosa Rumsfelda, jednego z najlepszych genealogów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ten mężczyzna posiada rejestry członków wszystkich czarodziejskich rodów, prawie od czasów Merlina. Kiedy powiedziałam mu, że to dla ciebie, natychmiast przyjął zlecenie, mimo że miał już kilka do zrobienia i mimo że zostało tak niewiele czasu.

— Och… — mruknął Harry. Jego zaintrygowane spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po czarno-złotych liniach łączących jego — według tego Rumsfelda — przodków.

Pogładził palcem pergamin w miejscu, gdzie jego imię łączyło się z imionami jego rodziców. Na pergaminie byli wszyscy. James Potter i Lily Evans, rodzice jego ojca, Charlus Potter i Dorotea Black, siostra Mariusa i Polluksa Blacków, dzieci Cygnusa Blacka i Violetty Bulstrode — pradziadków Harry'ego. Według zwoju Polluks Black ożenił się z Irmą Crabbe, ich dziećmi byli Walburga Black (matka Syriusza), Afard i Sygnus II. Ten ostatni ożenił się z Druellą Rosier i miał z nią córki: Bellatriks, poślubioną Rudolfusowi Lestrange, Andromedę, żonę Teda Tonksa i matkę Nimfadory, oraz Narcyzę, żonę Lucjusza Malfoya. Tę ostatnią dwójkę złota linia łączyła z imieniem Draco Malfoya Blacka. Gałęzie drzewa rozciągały się w górę od imienia dziadka Charlusa, łącząc kolejne imiona, od Dorotei aż po Ignotusa Peverella.

Lucjusz z zadowoleniem obserwował oszołomiony wyraz twarzy ich gościa. Potterowi z pewnością nie spodobało się, że zobaczył na swoim drzewie genealogicznym takie nazwiska jak Rosier, Crabbe czy Bulstrode.

— Zaskoczony odkryciem, że prawie wszystkie czarodziejskie rody są spokrewnione, panie Potter? — zapytał, z trudem maskując sarkazm.

Harry podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na niego nieufnie, starając się wymyślić jakąś dobrą odpowiedź. Ale niestety żadnej nie znalazł. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ten prezent miał za zadanie po prostu zaskoczyć go swoją oryginalnością, czy też uświadomić mu coś bardzo niemiłego: że jest spokrewniony z tymi samymi ludźmi, przeciwko którym walczył podczas wojny. Z pewnym lękiem zastanowił się, czy Lucjusz miał coś do powiedzenia w sprawie wyboru tego podarunku.

— Przykro mi, że nie ma tutaj niczego o rodzinie twojej matki — przeprosiła Narcyza — ale przez to, że pochodziła z rodziny mugolskiej, dostarczenie zwoju bardzo by się opóźniło. Pan Rumsfeld zobowiązał się jednak uzupełnić tę gałąź drzewa tak szybko, jak tylko mu się uda.

Harry miał wrażenie, że słowa Narcyzy są całkowicie szczere. I poczuł, że naprawdę chciałby, żeby to była prawda.

— Nie przejmuj się, Narcyzo, to o wiele więcej niż oczekiwałem — przyznał, obserwując, jak Draco rysuje palcem niewidzialną linię łączącą ich imiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok, od razu czując się o wiele lepiej. Dziesięć minut później, w jadalni, został zmuszony wystawić swoją cierpliwość na ciężką próbę i poinformować Draco, jasno i wyraźnie, że nie musi pomagać mu zająć miejsce przy stole.

— Dotknij tylko tego krzesła, Malfoy, a zostaniesz bez ręki — wymamrotał pod nosem, z góry przewidując zamiar Draco.

Przez większość czasu nie mógł uniknąć takich sytuacji, Draco często zachowywał się wobec niego po rycersku, choć nierzadko było to dość irytujące. I nie chodziło o to, że takie zachowanie nie podobało się Harry'emu lub że nie był mu za coś takiego wdzięczny — od czasu do czasu był. Ale z całą pewnością, _nigdy_, przenigdy nie przed Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Draco najwyraźniej to zrozumiał i usiadł obok Harry'ego, starając się ukryć rozbawiony uśmieszek, który wprawiał Harry'ego w jeszcze większą irytację. Gdy odwrócił głowę, napotkał spojrzenie Lucjusza, który znów przypatrywał mu się z uwagą. Tak jakby analizował sytuację i musiał się bardzo wysilić, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

Pierwsze danie minęło Harry'emu z pełną świadomością tego spojrzenia, jednak całkiem pomyślnie, dzięki wysiłkom pani domu, by podtrzymać miłą konwersację. Narcyza pytała go, między innymi, o jego pracę, o akademię, o to, jak to się stało, że ją założył i ilu miał studentów, a także o to, czy ciężko było spędzać całe dnie, nauczając technik obrony i pojedynków. Kiedy jednak dotarli do drugiego posiłku, Lucjusz, który do tej pory porozumiewał się jedynie za pomocą monosylab, doszedł do wniosku, że milczał już wystarczająco długo i że nadszedł czas, by włączyć się do rozmowy.

— Draco, jak ci idzie w pracy?

Draco machnął ręką, dając znak, że nie chce w takim dniu rozmawiać na temat, który zawsze kończył się kłótnią.

— Dobrze, ojcze.

— Wspominałem ci już, że jestem w trakcie odbudowy naszej filii w Paryżu? — Draco pokręcił głową, sięgając po kieliszek i upijając niewielki łyk wina. — Wybudowaliśmy nowe skrzydło. Jest wystarczająco duże, by można było w nim założyć osobną kancelarię. — Lucjusz z uwagą obserwował reakcję swojego syna, który jednak, jak na Malfoya przystało, nie pozwolił, by myśli odbiły się na jego twarzy. — Poza tym kupiliśmy niewielki domek na przedmieściach Paryża. — Patrząc na gest, jaki uczyniła Narcyza, Draco domyślił się, że z „niewielkim" ten domek nie miał wiele wspólnego. — Twoja matka już kończy go urządzać. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do żony z czułością, jakiej Harry nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał w jego wykonaniu. — Jest piękny.

— Matka ma wspaniały gust — przyznał Draco, skłaniając głowę w stronę Narcyzy.

— Zawsze czułeś się dobrze w Paryżu, prawda, Draco? Dlatego też na drzwiach głównego gabinetu widnieje twoje imię. Dom jest dla ciebie. Pomyślałem, że to byłby doskonały prezent świąteczny.

Serce Harry'ego stanęło nagle w bardzo bolesny sposób. Widelec zawisnął nieruchomo w powietrzu, a jego wzrok utkwił w ostatnim kawałku pawia na talerzu. Wsłuchiwał się uważnie w każde słowo Lucjusza. A także, a właściwie przede wszystkim, w każde słowo Draco. Szczególnie w te, które nie zostały wypowiedziane. On i Draco często rozmawiali o przyszłości. Draco chciał rzucić pracę w ministerstwie tak bardzo, jak bardzo chciał tego jego ojciec. Pragnął otworzyć własny interes i zasłynąć jako światowej sławy specjalista od prawa handlowego. I z tego, co Harry się orientował, chciał to zrobić zupełnie sam, bez pomocy rodziny. A teraz zjawił się Lucjusz i podał mu jego marzenia na srebrnej tacy. Proponował mu kancelarię, które z pewnością byłoby genialne, w mieście, które Draco uwielbiał. W końcu Harry zdecydował się podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć na Lucjusza z najczystszą nienawiścią. I gdzie się, do diabła, podział ten ich pakt o nieagresji? Bo w tym momencie Harry czuł się zdecydowanie jak ofiara napaści.

— Dobrze wiesz, ojcze, że nie przeprowadzę się do Paryża — powiedział Draco, wkładając w swój głos tyle znudzenia, by Lucjusz zrozumiał, że ma już dość całej tej dyskusji.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową niechętnie, jak ktoś, kto właśnie wytoczył swoje ostatnie działa, po czym przegrał bitwę.

— Właśnie tego się obawiałem… — _ale musiałem spróbować_, powiedział sam do siebie.

Chwilę później w jego dłoni pojawiło się małe pudełeczko owinięte w błyszczący srebrny papier, które zostało potem wylewitowane na stół, tuż obok kieliszka Draco.

— Otwórz — powiedział Lucjusz stanowczo.

Draco przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się rodzicom, próbując rozszyfrować, co to za bzdura kryła się w paczuszce. Harry z kolei miał pełen podejrzliwości wyraz twarzy, a serce biło mu z przerażenia na myśl, że zaraz dowie się, co kryje się pod opakowaniem, które Draco właśnie zrywał bez większego entuzjazmu. W końcu ich oczom ukazały się dwa klucze, wyglądające na dość stare i zużyte. Zdawało się, że zostały magicznie skurczone, by zmieścić się w pudełku. Draco spojrzał na ojca, nie rozumiejąc, do czego to zmierza. Zdaje się, że wyraźnie powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru opuszczać Anglii. Ani Harry'ego, co w tym przypadku wychodziło akurat na jedno. Mimo to Lucjusz nadal był bardzo poważny i doskonale panował nad swoją niewzruszoną fasadą. Odezwał się niespotykanie łagodnym tonem:

— To klucze do dość wiekowej posiadłości w High Holborn — wyjaśnił. — To bardzo luksusowa dzielnica, jeśli mogę zauważyć. — Spojrzał na Harry'ego, chcąc podkreślić kwestię „luksusu". — Zdaje się, że należała do matki twojego dziadka.

— Dziadka Abraxasa? — zapytał Draco, obracając w palcach jeden z kluczy, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową.

— Była zamknięta przez wiele lat, a ostatnim razem, kiedy tam byłem — nawet pod Cruciatusem nie przyznałby się, że popędził tam zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej — potrzebowała porządnego sprzątania i remontu. Oczywiście zajmę się tym — powiedział, w razie, gdyby ktoś w to wątpił. — Jest wystarczająco duża, żebyś mógł przearanżować część parteru na miejsce prowadzenia jakiegokolwiek interesu. Zdaje się również — dodał — że w ogrodzie znajdują się pawilony, które także można zaadaptować…

Draco wpatrywał się w swój talerz, przez moment zadając sobie pytanie, czy przypadkiem skrzaty nie dorzuciły do posiłku jakichś halucynogenów. Z tego, co wcześniej zrozumiał, jego ojciec zgodził się na zaproszenie Harry'ego w ten jeden jedyny dzień tylko dlatego, że został postawiony między młotem a kowadłem. Nie dlatego, że postanowił go zaakceptować. Ani też dlatego, że zgadzał się na ich związek. Później Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, który z kolei z uwagą mierzył wzrokiem pana domu, spięty i gotowy w każdej chwili posłać do diabła wszystkie swoje dobre chęci. Z pewnością myślał tak dlatego, że nie potrafił czytać między wierszami, tak jak robił to Draco. Poszukał dłoni Harry'ego i ujął ją w swoją, opierając ją o blat stołu, starając się go uspokoić. Nie chciał, by jego chłopak wyskoczył w którymś momencie z czymś nieprzemyślanym. Harry przyjął ten gest z o wiele większym zaintrygowaniem niż zakłopotaniem.

— Dziękuję, ojcze — powiedział Draco. — Po świętach Harry i ja pójdziemy ją obejrzeć.

Gdy to mówił, Harry widział na jego twarzy milion różnych emocji. Znów zwrócił swoją uwagę na Lucjusza i wydało mu się, że ten odrobinę się rozluźnił. Mina Narcyzy wyrażała ciche uwielbienie dla męża, który po prostu wrócił do swojego posiłku, ignorując resztę. Właśnie w chwili, gdy Harry zaczął zadawać sobie pytanie, czy znalazłby się ktoś tak miły, by wytłumaczyć mu, co tu się właściwie stało, usłyszał ogłuszający hałas i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Wszyscy zadrżeli, a na twarzy Narcyzy pojawił się strach.

— Panie! Panie! Znów przyszli!

Lucjusz zerwał się od stołu tak gwałtownie, że jego krzesło stuknęło o podłogę, wywołując u reszty kolejny dreszcz. Jego oczy znów wyglądały jak oczy przeklętego śmierciożercy. Na ten widok Harry dyskretnie sprawdził, czy aby na pewno nie zapomniał wsadzić różdżki do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

— Daj spokój, Lucjuszu — poprosiła Narcyza, podnosząc się z miejsca, podobnie jak i Draco. Oboje byli bardzo zaniepokojeni widokiem różdżki w jego dłoni.

— Ojcze, nie warto.

Draco starał się go powstrzymać, chwytając za ramię, jednak Lucjusz odepchnął go stanowczo i opuścił salon z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. Rozległy się kolejne dźwięki tłuczonego szkła. Tym razem Harry, także już na nogach, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie się dzieje, zorientował się, że hałas dochodził z salonu.

— Draco, błagam, zatrzymaj go, na miłość Merlina! — błagała Narcyza na skraju histerii.

— Narcyzo, co się dzieje? — zapytał Harry, zaniepokojony obrotem sytuacji, idąc tuż obok niej w stronę salonu.

— To, co każdego roku — odparła Narcyza ostrym tonem. — Ludzie nie wybaczają, Harry. Nie pozwalają nam zapomnieć.

Nadal nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówiła, Harry wpadł do salonu, gdzie zastał okropną scenę. Duże okno z drzwiami prowadzącymi do ogrodu było kompletnie strzaskane. Kawałki szkła latały po całym pokoju, rozrywając piękne zasłony z brokatu. Jedynie resztki zwisały z karniszy. Ogromny fragment szyby uwiązł między gałęziami choinki, wyginając gałęzie i niszcząc sporą część dekoracji. Harry usłyszał stłumiony szloch stojącej obok Narcyzy, o wiele bardziej skupił się jednak na walce Lucjusza i Draco. Jego chłopak próbował powstrzymać ojca przed wyjściem z domu i dopadnięciem autora lub też autorów całego zajścia.

— Nie możesz pozwolić sobie na rzucenie choćby jednej klątwy, ojcze! — krzyczał Draco, starając się odebrać Lucjuszowi różdżkę. — Chcesz przez tych drani znów wylądować w Azkabanie?

Lucjusz jednak nie słuchał go, z całego serca pragnąc wyrwać się z obejmujących go ramion syna, powstrzymujących go od zrobienia tego, co zamierzał. Zaniepokojony o wynik tych zapasów Harry zastanowił się, dlaczego Draco nie potraktuje Lucjusza zaklęciem zamrażającym i nie skończy z tym raz a dobrze. Miał jednak wrażenie, że Draco nie ma odwagi lub po prostu nie chce podnosić różdżki na własnego ojca. Narcyza natomiast uczepiła się ramienia Harry'ego, wbijając mu boleśnie paznokcie w przedramię. Harry nie był pewien, czy jego interwencja byłaby mile widziana przez któregokolwiek z dwójki walczących, ograniczył się więc do sięgnięcia po własną różdżkę, na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich miał upaść na pokrytą szkłem podłogę.

— Puść mnie, Draco! — zażądał jeszcze raz Lucjusz. — Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym użył różdżki!

— Ojcze, błagam, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ja użył własnej!

Lucjusz wykręcił się synowi z rzadką u niego energią — produktem wypełniającej go wściekłości — i w końcu Draco puścił go, bojąc się upaść na dywan pełen szklanych odłamków. Z różdżką w drżącej ręce mężczyzna wyszedł do ogrodu, na zalegające tam zimno, które ochłodziło pałające policzki. Wcale nie zaskoczył go fakt, że trzech intruzów, którzy wtargnęli do ogrodu, to aurorzy. Jeden z nich, najwyraźniej cieszący się w grupie posłuchem, zbliżył się kawałek z widoczną ochotą wdania się w potyczkę.

— Witaj, Malfoy! — rzucił. — Właśnie patrolowaliśmy okolicę i wydało nam się, że ktoś wkrada się na twój teren. Wiesz, bezpieczeństwo każdego czarodzieja jest dla nas ważne, bez wyjątku. Chyba nam się trochę ręka omsknęła, gdy rzucaliśmy zaklęcia, chcąc złapać intruzów… — Cała trójka kiwała głowami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Ale jestem pewien, że w odróżnieniu od innych, którzy po wojnie stracili wszystko, ty bez problemu kupisz sobie nowe okno.

_Jeszcze nigdy nie posunęli się tak daleko_, pomyślał Lucjusz ze złością. Ani też nie zachowywali się wcześniej w tak wyzywający sposób. W ciągu ostatnich lat brama posiadłości kilka razy została opieczętowana tak, że Lucjusz musiał prosić o pomoc specjalistę od tego typu zaklęć, jak również zmienić zamki. Także klomby róż i innych kwiatów, które Narcyza hodowała z takim upodobaniem, przy wielu okazjach zostały całkowicie zniszczone. Raz nawet zdarzyło się, że na podjeździe prowadzącym do głównego wejścia znaleźli wielki stos smoczych odchodów. Nie dość, że to było obrzydliwe i strasznie śmierdziało, to jeszcze na kilka następnych dni napełniło ich ogród chmarami much. Mimo to nikt nie odważył się wcześniej podejść tak blisko domu. Gdyby znajdowali się w salonie, gdy szyba została stłuczona, wszyscy mogli zostać poważnie ranni. Na samą myśl o tym krew uderzyła Lucjuszowi do głowy. Wyciągnął rękę, grożąc aurorom.

— Ajaj, dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz — odezwał się jeden z aurorów kpiąco. — Ale jeśli mimo to chcesz spróbować… — wzruszył ramionami — to będzie przyjemność, wysłać cię na nowo do Azkabanu, Malfoy.

— Ale _ja _mogę.

Skupiony na wyborze odpowiedniej klątwy, którą miał zaatakować trójkę drani, Lucjusz nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie Potter stanął u jego boku. Poczuł, jak jego irytacja narasta jeszcze bardziej. Potter był ostatnią osobą, jaką chciałby zobaczyć, znajdując się w tej upokarzającej sytuacji. Jednak Potter, zamiast zacząć go odciągać, jak się tego obawiał Lucjusz, wyszeptał:

— Proszę pomyśleć o swojej rodzinie, panie Malfoy.

Nie obniżając różdżki, wciąż zaciskając palce na jej trzonku, Lucjusz obserwował, jak Potter podchodzi jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu i staje przed trzema aurorami. Żyła na skroni pana domu pulsowała wyraźnie.

— Trochę daleko od Londynu, nie sądzisz, Ferguson? — zauważył Harry.

Kpiarski uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Fergusona, gdy auror zobaczył swojego nauczyciela. Jeszcze bardziej się zmieszał, widząc, że Potter trzyma w dłoni różdżkę.

— Co tutaj robisz, Potter? — zapytał zdezorientowany auror.

— Pytanie brzmi: co _ty _tutaj robisz, Ferguson.

— Jestem na patrolu, to logiczne — odrzekł auror pewnym głosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco, uderzając różdżką w otwartą dłoń i podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

— Jest Boże Narodzenie, Ferguson — przypomniał. — W ministerstwie zostało tylko kilku aurorów. W razie nagłego wypadku. Ale jeśli nadal utrzymujesz, że jesteś na patrolu…

Auror zawahał się, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na swoich towarzyszy, którzy również mieli zapłacić za ten wyskok. Wiedział, że Potter doskonale orientował się w grafiku, według którego funkcjonował ich departament. Wielu z jego współpracowników chodziło na zajęcia do Akademii Aurorów. Poza tym Shacklebolt, szef biura, był przyjacielem Pottera. Wystarczyło, żeby ten poszedł do niego i wszystko się wyda.

— Jestem aurorem, Potter! — wrzasnął, próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjście pogarszającej się sytuacji. — A oni… to tylko… to…

— Rodzina świętująca Boże Narodzenie, Ferguson — dokończył Harry, podnosząc różdżkę pewnym, stanowczym ruchem. — Dlatego też radzę ci dobrze przemyśleć to, co zamierzasz teraz powiedzieć.

Głos Pottera stracił łagodną barwę, wściekłość zaczęła nad nim coraz bardziej panować. Ferguson zbladł, starając się nie ruszać i nie cofać, tak jak to przezornie zrobili jego koledzy, widząc wściekłego Harry'ego Pottera. Bo to oznaczałoby, że w tym starciu odniósł porażkę.

— Cóż, być może trochę przesadziliśmy z… naszą chęcią… ochronienia… — jąkał się auror, nadal niechętnie przyznając się do winy.

— Taa… — Harry opuścił różdżkę i znów zaczął ją z wprawą obracać w palcach.

Ferguson pomyślał, że tamtego dnia na zajęciach musiał mieć po prostu szczęście.

— Może to dlatego, że jest trochę mgliście, wydało nam się… — Nadal próbował się bezczelnie tłumaczyć.

— Nikt nie jest doskonały… — przyznał Harry zgodnie.

— Zdarza się, prawda… — dodał auror, nie spuszczając wzroku z różdżki swojego nauczyciela.

Harry po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zaczął tę rozmowę, odwrócił się do trójki Malfoyów. Lucjusz był bardzo poważny, ale spokojny. Obserwował go z miną, której Harry nie potrafił zinterpretować. Jego różdżka już gdzieś zniknęła. Narcyza trzymała męża pod ramię, starając się uśmiechać, nadal jednak była oszołomiona. Draco patrzył na niego z taką dumą… Zobaczył, jak układa usta w „kocham cię". Te słowa dotarły wprost do jego serca.

— Jestem pewien, że chcielibyście przeprosić pana Malfoya i jego rodzinę — zaproponował Harry aurorom.

Dwójka towarzyszy Fergusona natychmiast zaczęła mamrotać bardzo szczere, ambitne przeprosiny. Kilka sekund później Ferguson także do nich dołączył. Podczas gdy dwójka aurorów pędziła na złamanie karków w poszukiwaniu mioteł, które zostawili kawałek dalej, by jak najszybciej stamtąd zniknąć, Harry złapał Fergusona za ramię, powstrzymując go przez zrobieniem tego samego.

— Upewnij się, że nie będzie więcej pomyłek dotyczących tej posiadłości, Ferguson — powiedział cicho, tak by tylko auror mógł go usłyszeć. — Bo jeśli to się powtórzy, z radością udzielę ci paru lekcji obrony i pojedynków. O wiele bardziej indywidualnych i fachowych niż kiedykolwiek zdarzyło ci się mieć. I to bez żadnych możliwości rozproszenia mnie — zaznaczył.

Tym razem auror nie miał już najmniejszych obiekcji dotyczących własnej dumy, po prostu popędził po miotłę i wzbił się w powietrze za swoimi towarzyszami.

Małżeństwo Malfoyów wróciło tymczasem do domu, zostawiając za sobą Draco, który ociągał się chwilę, dopóki Harry się z nim nie zrównał. Chciał mu osobiście podziękować za to, co zrobił.

— Czy to twój świąteczny dobry uczynek? — zapytał, gdy już odzyskał oddech po pocałunku.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Powiedział sobie, że zrobił to dla Draco. Jak również dla Narcyzy. I… cóż… dla Lucjusza. Zachowałby się tak samo, gdyby to jego własna rodzina została tak potraktowana. Westchnął z rezygnacją. To z pewnością robota tego ducha Bożego Narodzenia!

Kiedy wrócili do salonu, rodzice Draco właśnie przyglądali się zniszczeniom poczynionym przez trójkę aurorów. Lucjusz obejmował żonę, szepcząc jej coś do ucha, z pewnością starając się ją pocieszyć.

— Trzeba rzucić kilka zaklęć, żeby powstrzymać wdzierające się do środka zimno — odezwał się Draco, wpatrując się w wielką dziurę w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej była szyba.

Powoli ściągnął z siebie elegancką szatę i ułożył ją starannie na fotelu, z dala od zniszczeń, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wziął się do roboty. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Lucjusz.

— Powiem Noze, żeby zagrzał nasz posiłek — oświadczyła Narcyza.

Zanim jednak opuściła salon, uścisnęła Harry'ego tak mocno, że chłopak na chwilę stracił oddech. Zaraz potem, z płonącymi policzkami, Harry zaczął lewitować wszystkie fragmenty szkła i układać je w jednym rogu pokoju, gdzie leżały doszczętnie połamane stolik i fotel. Nie warto nawet było trudzić się ich odratowywaniem. Niedługo później pozbyli się wszystkich szczątków i odwrócili choinkę tak, aby nie było widać zniszczonej strony. Pokój prawie wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Tyle że bez zasłon wydawał się nieco pusty.

Kiedy Harry czekał, aż Draco na powrót założy szatę i przeistoczy się w prawdziwego Malfoya z krwi i kości, jak tylko on to potrafił, poczuł, jak ktoś klepie go delikatnie po łopatce. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że Lucjusz obserwuje go z podobnym wyrazem twarzy, jaki Harry widział u niego chwilę wcześniej, w ogrodzie. Tym, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Harry pomyślał, że nadszedł czas na wymówki. Coś w rodzaju: [_Po co wciskasz nos w nieswoje sprawy, kiedy nikt nie prosi cię o pomoc_.

— Czy jest pan zajęty w następną niedzielę? — zapytał Lucjusz.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że niesamowita zdolność starszego Malfoya do zaskakiwania go bardzo się rozwinęła ostatnimi czasy.

— Eee… chyba nie mam w planach niczego konkretnego — odparł.

— W takim razie zapraszamy na obiad. Punkt dwunasta — powiedział Malfoy.

Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany.

— Myślałem, że niedziele zarezerwowane są wyłącznie dla rodziny — przypomniał.

— Dokładnie.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Lucjusz Malfoy ruszył do jadalni. Miał nadzieję, że jedzenie już zostało podgrzane, bo umierał z głodu. A gdy był głodny, humor stanowczo mu nie dopisywał.

Harry natomiast, zanim zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, poczuł otaczające go ramiona i niedający się pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym zapach Draco. Jego usta, miękkie i wilgotne, składały małe pocałunki na uchu Harry'ego.

— Witaj w rodzinie, Harry — wyszeptał.

W tym momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie częścią rodziny Draco już nie wywoływało u niego takiego lęku, jak jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Że jest w stanie łatwo przyzwyczaić się do objęć Narcyzy. I że jeśli Lucjusz i on będą trzymać się od siebie na odpowiedni dystans i starać się nie wchodzić sobie za często w drogę, jakoś będą się znosić. A to, czego w żaden sposób Harry by nie zniósł, to żeby obejmujący go w tej chwili mężczyzna nie stał przy jego boku.

To było bardzo niekonwencjonalne Boże Narodzenie, nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Dzień, którego Harry wcale nie chciał spędzać w tym domu. Ale jednak zgodził się spróbować i okazało się, że to Boże Narodzenie stało się dniem, który z pewnością zapamięta na bardzo długo.

**KONIEC**


End file.
